Empecemos desde cero
by AnneCullen
Summary: Un chico normal, consentido y caprichoso, pero de buen corazon. Desde chiquito sus padres le habian dado todo, y cuando de un dia a otro aparezca un señor extraño con ojos extraños haceiendolo descubrir una vida que no penso nunca tener. Ahi nuestro adorado protagonista descubrira su vida nueva o una que no recordaba. Tendra que aprender a empezar desde cero.Hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_**Capitulo Uno**_

Al fin, había llegado mi día tan anhelado ¡Mi cumpleaños numero seis! Ya estaba grande, aunque mi mami dijera lo contrario.

—Bebe, vamos, Dylan y Johnny llegaron—Dijo mi mami asomando su cabecita llena de cabellos azabaches tan oscuros como la noche.

Baje corriendo las escaleras buscando a mis mejores amigos. Ambos miraban mi casa sombrados, habían venido antes, pero cuando la casa estaba normal, no llena de globos y carteles de colores por todos lados.

— ¡Wow! Tu casa esta genial así—Comento Dylan jugando con los globos pegados en las paredes.

Claro, hasta que llego una de las tantas sirvientas que contrataba papi, mirando mal a Dylan.

"Niño, no toques los globos, pueden explotar" Dijo, o mejor gruño, andando hacia el segundo piso.

La miramos riendo, así toda enojada se parecía a la versión femenina de Shrek. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el patio, el cual estaba lleno de señores compañeros de mis papis. Todos vestían trajes de los que tanto usaban mi papi, tíos y abuelo. Me miraban y saludaban sonriendo, pero yo no conocía a nadie.

— ¿Cómo esta el cumpleañero mas lindo—Pregunto Helga. Era la mejor amiga de mami, desde pequeñito me decían que era mi tía, pero si no era ni hermana de mi mami ni papi ¿Por qué llamarla 'tía'?

Se agacho a mi altura, restregando mis mejillas, manchando mi cara de su feo lápiz labial.

—Hijo, quita esa cara, pareciera como si no disfrutaras ¿No te gusta tu fiesta?—Negué repetidas veces. — ¿Entonces?—

—No es nada, papi. —Susurre incomodo ante la mirada De mi 'tía' Helga.

—Veo que ya se encontraron los tres mosqueteros, ¿Cómo están chicos?—

—Bien, señor— contestaron Dylan y Johnny a la vez. Me reí de sus caras de tontos.

—Que bueno, chicos. Si me disculpan, me llevare un momento al cumpleañero— Papi me alzo en sus brazos y me llevo a conocer a unos viejos tipos con caras de amargados. —Campeón, ellos son nuevos empleados ¿Te caen bien?— Asentí por cortesía. —Bien, porque serán tus nuevos guardaespaldas. —

—¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Qué eso no es lo que mami y tu y el abuelo y los tíos y la abuela y...?—Papi me callo riendo, no se porque.

—Si, hijo, todos en la familia tenemos al menos dos. Es solo protección. —Asentí entendiendo.

— ¿Irán conmigo al colegio?— Pregunte sonriendo. Con el tiempo, ambos tendrían que sonreír, yo me encargaría de eso.

—Si, peque. Serán como uña y mugre. — Hice una mueca de asco al imaginar eso. —Bueno, no tanto. — Sonreí al oírlo. —Bien, eso era todo, ve con tus amigos. — Me baje de sus brazos y corrí hacia mis amigos, iba tan metido que no note cuando tropecé con un pie y caí al suelo, llevando conmigo a una niña.

—¡Bebe!— Escuche gritar a mami.

Me levante de un salto, y ayude a levantar a la niña. Nunca la había visto antes.

—Discúlpame, no te vi. — Ella sonrío, tenia una sonrisa linda.

—Note preocupes, también iba despistada. —Dijo.

—Bueno, culpa de los dos por despistados. Cincuenta Y Cincuenta. — Sonreí de lado como me había enseñado mis tíos Oscar y Louis.

—Tienes razón. — Dijo sonrojándose.

—Mira, ¡Parece un tomate!— Grito Johnny tras de mi.

Me reí al ver que era verdad, estaba tan roja que un tomate se sentirá mal a su lado. Dylan llego riendo con nosotros. Ella frunció el ceño y nos golpeo en la cabeza bien duro.

—Son unos idiotas— Se cruzo de brazos enojada.

—¡Pero es que lo pareces!— Dije en defensa de los tres.

—Los disculpare, pero es porque me caen bien. — Alargo su mano hacia mí. —Soy Annabelle McCallister. — Sonreí y estreche su mano.

—Yo...—Ella me callo.

—Ya lo se. Eres la razón por la cual todos estamos aquí. — Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

Me encogí de hombros, volteándome y camine hasta la casa de brinco que había en el centro del patio.

—Muévete, rubio de tinte. — Me empujo, haciéndome caer de cara dentro del inflable.

Si me hubieran dicho que esa chica seria mi mejor amiga me les hubiera reído en la cara, pero bien dicen que nada es imposible.

**Diez Años Después**

—Llegas tarde. — Se quejo la víbora de McCallister.

—Por lo menos agradece el que haya venido, mira que esa Natasha estaba muy tentadora con ese...— Annabelle me pego en la cabeza haciéndome andar hacia los salones.

—No me importa. — Gruño.

Sonreí entre dientes al ver su cara de amargada. Dylan llego con nosotros junto a Johnny como siempre, con una de esas resacas rompe cabezas.

—¿Otra fiesta?—Pregunto Annie sin mirarlos.

—Sabes que ayer había una en casa de Michael, te dijimos, pero nos pegaste y te fuiste. — Susurre con voz patosa Johnny.

—Ah si— Le quite su mochila cargándola, y le sonreí de lado. Siempre lograba calmar a todas las chicas, y mi mejor amiga no era la excepción. —Gracias. — Susurro bajo, no podía dejar que alguien la escuchara decir algo como eso.

Para todos Annabelle McCallister no conocía lo que eran los llamados valores.

—¡Amor, llegaste!— Chillo Sheila corriendo hacia mí.

—Eh— Reaccione a tiempo y la cargue en mis brazos. —No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe anoche. La fiesta no fue lo mismo sin ti. —Mentí fingiendo una cara triste. Annabelle bufo y se fue. Dylan y Johnny sonrieron cómplices y se alejaron recargados uno del otro hasta el aula del Prof. de Historia.

—¡Escúchame!—Chillo Sheila al ver como me quede viendo a Nathaly y Natasha. —Sigue, soñando. Es mío—

«Si supieras, preciosa » Pensé mordiendo mi labio.

—Bebe, quiero que le pares el caballito a la zorra de Natasha. Le di oportunidad porque es la nueva, pero ya no aguanto. —Dijo mi irritante novia. —Por cierto, pronto cumpliremos los dos años. —

Si, mi novia era la más bipolar. No se porque seguía junto a ella.

—Sheila, amor, preciosa, no seas tan paranoica— Dije dejándola sola y entrando al salón de Historia donde ya me esperaba Annie mirando hacia la ventana — ¿Pasa algo?— Pregunte dejando las mochilas a mi lado.

—Tú sabes bien que pasa, Cullen— Rodee los ojos, fastidiado. Ahí venia otra vez con lo mismo. —Y no rodees los ojos, que sabes que lo odio Carlisle, escúchame, ya me cansa decir que estas mal. Eso que haces con Sheila, por mas odiosa que sea, no se lo merece. ¿Qué paso con mi mejor amigo? Ese de hace cuatro años que no jugaba con los corazones de las chicas. Ese que escuchaba música clásica junto a mi, que no se acostaba con cualquier chica. Ese chico que tanto extraño, ese que siempre me escucha, no como ahora... ¡Carlisle, te estoy hablando enserio!—

—Ya, Annabelle ¿Estas en tus días? ¡Dios, estas peor que Sheila!— Dije recostando mi cabeza del asiento.

—No te reconozco, Carlisle, pero lo mas que me molesta, es que siempre, hagas lo que hagas, terminare apoyándote como una de esas estupidas fans tuyas— Susurro al ver entrar al Prof.

—Bien, jóvenes, saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina 364—

La clase paso entre bolas de papel de parte de Dylan, Johnny babeando el asiento durmiendo y Annie ignorándome.

—Jóvenes, los veo mañana. Hagan la tarea asignada, será parte de su próximo examen. — Bufe y Salí sin esperar a nadie

Si Annabelle me había ignorado, bien le haría lo mismo. Camine hasta la clase de la profesora de Calculo, pero en su puerta había un papel pegado que nos comunicaba que el resto de la semana no tomaríamos su clase. Le reste importancia y fui al gimnasio, allí como siempre estaban los chicos del equipo de Basket saltándose las clases.

—Cullen. ¿Saltando clases?— Negué dejando mi mochila en los pies de Jack.

—No soy como ustedes, tarados. Yo si quiero graduarme. — Despeiné al nuevo del equipo, Bryan. Era cómico de tan solo verlo, con sus lentes de botella y esa uniceja que de verla daba gracia, y que decir con su voz. Los chicos solo lo habían aceptado para burlarse, No estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco hacia nada. El entrenador decía que lo había aceptado porque necesitaba jugadores, pero en el fondo sabíamos que lo hizo con las mismas intenciones del resto del equipo.

—Oye, Bryan, tráeme una botella de agua. — Ordeno Michael al pobre.

El chico no dudo y se paro corriendo hacia la cafetería.

—¿La pagara el?— Pregunte sonriendo.

—Obvio, no pienso gasta dinero en una miserable botella de agua. — Explico.

Negué y agarre el balón de las manos de Will, y la tire desde las gradas. Sentí una presencia a mi espalda y las risas de los chicos.

—¡Upa! Carl, ya vinieron por ti, ratita, déjalo quieto ¿Qué no ves que esta con nosotros?—

Me voltee encontrándome con Annabelle frente a mí. — ¿Chicos, jugamos?— Ellos se rieron y bajaron de las gradas corriendo hacia mí. "Mueve, estorbas, ratita" Le llame por su apodo, ese que tanto odiaba.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.— Le tire el balón a Will y la seguí fuera del gimnasio. —Carlisle, discúlpame, si estoy en mis días. Solo, sopórtame. — Sonreí.

—Eso quería oír. — Dije abrazándola. —Te amo tanto, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, Pero shh, no se lo digas a mama, se pone celosa— La solté y bese su cabeza. — ¿Te quedas a verme jugar?— Ella asintió. —Pues vamos. — Agarre su mano y entramos de nuevo al gimnasio donde los chicos ya jugaban. —La dama se quedara y hay quien se atreva a decir algo— Ellos se rieron y me ignoraron. —Vamos a jugar, mariquitas. —

Todos agarrazo unos balones y me corrieron por todo el gimnasio, hasta que cada uno me pego.

—Ustedes si que son malos en esto. — Suspire recuperando la respiración y comenzar a lanzar los balones hacia ellos. Ahora eran ellos los que huían.

Amaba mi vida perfecta, como siempre desee. Que mal estaba, el tiempo me lo demostraría de una manera poco no agradable.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capitulo 2**_

Paso el tiempo, y con ello llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Todo iba de maravilla, mi relación con Sheila iba mejorando, ya no peleaba tanto con Annie. Estaba cambiando, al parecer, la pubertad le había llegado al fin, es broma. Estaba conociendo a un tal Tony, le había pedido que me lo presentara, pero no quería, siempre buscaba alguna excusa para que no le pudiera ver a su 'noviecito' o fuera lo que fuera. Si yo no lo conocía, lamentablemente, no podría llegar a nada con mi hermanita.

—Bebe, saldremos a hacer las compras de la fiesta para la semana de Navidad. ¿Vienes?— Negué demostrando mi cuaderno de Literatura, la muy... nos había dejado trabajo para Navidad. —Uh, Me puedo quedar y ayudarte, cariño. —

—No, mama, sal y pasa tiempo con papa. Aprovéchalo, sale demasiado por su trabajo. ¿No podrías hablar con el abuelo? Así le baja y no lo agobia tanto. — Pedí levantándome. Fui hasta ella y la rodee con mis brazos.

—Lo he tratado, pero papa dice que no es por agobiarlo, es que es de las únicas personas en la empresa que son de confianza. —

—Mm...Esta bien, yo mismo hablare con el. Iré mañana a la empresa. — Comunique.

—Me parece bien, bebe. Hablamos luego, llamas a tu tutora cualquier cosa. No seas como tu tío, que siempre se las echaba de mas que sabe, llamare a la casa y te estaré vigilando. — Fingí temblar ante su súper amenaza.

—Si, mama, si no me sale llamo a Laurence. — Susurre mirando mi tentador celular con el número de mi sexy tutora entre los favoritos. Solo con apretar el número seis y listo.

—Bien, me voy antes de que a tu abuela y a Helga le de algo. — Bese ambas mejillas de mi madre y se fue.

—Helga…pff. — Bufe.

Nunca me había caído bien, ni idea de porque. La tipa tenia algo en su mirar o que se yo. Me saco de mis pensamientos la puerta.

—¿Quién es?" Pregunte volviendo a levantarme y entreabrir la puerta.

—Boo, hazte a un lado, baboso. Vi a tu mama salir, ¿Para donde iba con la bruja de Helga? —

—Ni idea, esa tipa ya no me la trago. No se, mira mas de la cuenta. Ya hasta me incomoda. —Dije tirandome en la cama, haciéndole espacio a Annie.

—Si, ¿Haz hablado con tu mama? —Ignoro mi brazo y fue por la pelota de tenis que tenia en el piso, lanzándola contra la pared.

—No, aun no lo he hecho. ¿Crees que me crea?— Pregunte sentándome en la cama.

—Obvio, eres su hijo, eres el primero en su lista. Creo que ni siquiera tu padre es más importante que tu en el corazón de tu madre— Hablo dejando la pelota de lado y saltando a mi regazo. — ¿Hiciste lo de Literatura? ¡No me sale! — Sonreí entre dientes, bese su mejilla y estire mi brazo, agarrando el libro y el cuaderno.

—Como veras, aun no. Estaba apunto de llamar a Laurence, cuando alguien entro haciendo escándalo. — Exclame despeinándola y empujándola de mi regazo. —Estas pesada, ¿que comes, niña—? Ella saco su bello y delgado dedo medio en señal de amor hacia mí. —Que linda. —

—Si, desde bien pequeñita que lo soy. —Dijo la muy creída. La empuje por su hombro, poniéndome sobre ella. —Mira quien habla de pesado ¡Salta, pesas, mamut! —

—Me ofendes, mini ballenita. —Me burle haciéndole cosquillas.

—No, Carlisle, no...Jajajaj—

—Hagas lo que hagas, no harás que me salga— Chille sonriendo.

—Am...¡Carlisle! — Nos quedamos mirando a Sheila que venia con globos de corazones y una bolsa en sus manos. Me sentí mal ante su carita decaída.

—No, Shei, No es lo que piensas. — Dije levantándome y caminando hacia ella. Agarre su rostro y bese sus labios, pero ella no me correspondió como siempre.

—Haz que se valla. — Susurro con voz fría. Mire a Annie quien ya recogía sus cosas, ni cuenta me había dado de cuenta que las había traído.

—Me voy, lo siento. Felicidades, chicos. — Dijo antes de salir.

« ¡Mierda, hoy cumplíamos dos años!» Pensé maldiciendo mi existencia mil veces.

—Toma. —Dijo dándome la bolsa con corazones que tenia junto a los globos, todos con muchos 'te amo'—. Me voy—

La abrace a mi, y no la solté hasta que comenzó a llorar sobre mi pecho.

—Cuanto lo siento, soy un imbecil... —Susurre en su oído. Bese su cabeza repetidas veces. —Ven, ¿tengo aun oportunidad de arreglar el día?— Me acosté en la cama con ella recostada en mi pecho.

—No se —Susurro aun con su voz llorosa.

—Preciosa, sabes que siempre he sido un imbecil, tonto, pero así me amas. Dame una oportunidad, y no te arrepentirás. — Pedí besando su mejilla.

—Esta bien— Sonreí y de un salto salimos de la cama.

—Ven, ¿Ya almorzaste? —Ella negó sonriendo. —Bien, iremos a almorzar a tu restaurante favorito, luego haremos lo que tu quieras. Hoy es tu día—

—No, es de los dos. Hace dos años tu te acercaste a mi con ese pasito tuyo de ser el mas lindin, ya sabia que me preguntarías, todo el colegio lo sabia. Pero eso no evito que me sorprendiera de igual manera. — Recordó entrelazando nuestros dedos bajando por las escaleras.

—Tu rápido me contestaste 'si, quiero ser tu novia' Tus amigas me miraban sorprendidas, de verdad no pensaban que te lo preguntaría. Pero es que desde el primer día en el colegio, cuando te vi allí toda sola y tímida, lo supe, tu serias mi novia y te amaría. Siéndote sincero, la verdad no pensé que no duráramos ni un año, pero míranos aquí. — Admití.

Ella río bajo. —Te amo, amor— Susurro de la nada. Yo sonreí y la abrace.

—Yo mas, te amo mas, princesa. — Dije besando el tope de su cabeza. Escuche un llanto, un llanto que reconocería donde fuera. — ¿Annie? —Ella me miro y salio corriendo. — ¡Espera, Annie! ¡Annabelle! —Sheila me mantuvo a su lado al ver mis intenciones de seguir a mi mejor amiga.

—No la sigas, estará mejor dentro de unas horas. De seguro piensa que esta perdiendo a su hermanito—Dijo con voz extraña.

—Si, tienes razón. Vamos, te llevare al restaurante. — Dije inseguro.

Annabelle no era de esas que andaba llorando por cualquier cosa, algo la había echo llorar. Luego le preguntaría, o tal vez era lo que decía Sheila, pero ella no era así... ¿Que le pasaba?

—Tierra llamando a Carlisle— Sonreí besando su frente.

—Vamos, llamo al chofer y nos vamos. ¡María! — La sirvienta apareció en seguida. —Llama a Joe, saldré. — Ella asintió y corrió hacia la casa. —Solo espera un minuto, preciosa. — Me aleje un poco mandándole un mensaje a Annie.

« ¿Estas bien? Te llame, pero me ignoraste. Sabrás que eso empeoro las cosas, discúlpame por botarte así. Te amo, mini ballena. » Lo envíe y volví con Sheila.

—¿Qué hacías? —Dijo intentando agarrar mi celular.

—Nada. Vamos —Dije al ver a Joe saliendo con un vaso de jugo y con migajas de pan en su ropa. —La próxima vez, termina antes, no tengo prisa. — Dije en forma de broma. El sonrío abriendo la puerta a Sheila. —Gracias. —Agradecí entrando al auto.

—¿A dónde, señorito? — Pregunto acelerando el auto.

—A...— Sheila me callo con un gesto de mano.

—A la plaza. —La mire extrañado. —Dijiste que iríamos a donde quisiera, quiero ir a la plaza. — Asentí.

—A la plaza, Joe. — Suspire.

—¿Hace cuanto conoces a la ratita? —La mire molesto.

—Te eh dicho que no le digas así. — Susurre. — Hace 10 años. — Conteste mirando por la ventana.

—Que bien. Es rara...su amistad. — Comento.

—Sheila, si es por lo de hace rato, solo jugábamos. — Dije intentando aguantar mis contestaciones-no-agradables.

—No lo parecía—. Se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijo. —Si te pidiera que te alejaras de ella, ¿lo harías? —

Ni siquiera lo pensaría. —Obviamente que no, nunca la dejaría. Ella es mi mejor amiga. —Dije viendo por donde iba la conversación.

—Amor, enserio, no es que te alejes, sino que...no anden tan pegados. En el Cole están comenzando rumores de que me estas engañando con ella, la rata de biblioteca no me puede bajar al novio. ¿Sabes todo lo que se burlan de mí? —

—No seas tan dramática, ignóralos —Suspire.

—¡Es que no lo soy! Si estuviera en mi posición harías lo mismo. —

—No, nunca te alejaría de alguien que quieres tanto, que lleva tantos años junto a ti y que es fundamental para vivir. —Dije a la defensiva.

—¿Eso...eso es lo que sientes por ella? ¿Es fundamental para tu vida? — Susurro dolida.

—Mira, Sheila, se que hoy es el peor día para hacer esto, pero…esto no funciona—

«Es ahora o nunca. Por lo menos tengo una excusa para haberla dejado» Pensé feliz.

¡Por fin me libraría de Sheila!

—No, no lo digas. —Me callo.

—No, si lo digo, Sheila, debemos terminar, ya no siento eso que sentía hace 1 año, soporte este año porque te quería, pero esto que me acabas de decir es la gota que derrama el vaso de agua. ¡Por Dios, Sheila, me estas pidiendo que me aleje de mi mejor amiga por unos estupidos rumores! Esto es el colmo. Joe, detente, me bajare aquí— Sheila comenzó a llorar y decir un montón de cosas, no la escuche y me baje, no sin antes pedirle a Joe que llevara a Sheila a su casa.

—Que decirme a mí que deja a Annie, ¿Annie es esencial para mí? ¿Desde cuando? —Iba tan metido en mi discusión interna que no vi al muchacho con el que tropecé. —Disculpe— Dije siguiendo mi camino.

—¡Ey! espera, tu, el chico rubio. — Me voltee, el chico caminaba hacia mi. — ¿Te eh visto en otra parte? — Lo mire extrañado, en mi vida había visto a ese chico.

—Lo siento, creo que te confundes. —Dije alejándome, pero el volvió a llamarme.

—No, tú eres. No te podría confundir nunca. Te reconocería desde lejos. — Fruncí el ceño confundido.

—De verdad, no te he visto. Te confundes. —Dije frunciendo el ceño mas, estaba enojado y no quería descargarme contra alguien que siquiera conocía.

—Haber… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—No le diré mi nombre a un desconocido— Dije. El se río entre dientes, sus ojos extraños de un color dorado se me quedaron fijos.

—Dime tu nombre. — Ordeno.

No quise, pero algo me obligo. Sentí un leve dolor en mi cabeza y conteste. "Carlisle Cullen."

—¿Qué edad tienes? —

—dieciseis años. — El sonrío, una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y de malicia a la vez…Raro.

—Bien, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees. — Dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario.

Traía mi cabeza hecha mierda. Todo me dolía, tuve que sentarme en un banco que había cerca en el parque.

—¿Estas bien, muchacho? — Pregunto una ancianita sentada a mi lado. Asentí como pude.

—No se preocupe, solo es un mareo. Gracias de todos modos. — Sonreí y me levante para perder el balance y caer al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Joven! Ayuda, hijo, ayúdalo. —Escuche a la señora. Sentí como me alzaron y me llevaron hacia un rumbo, no sabia ni donde estaba, solo veía borrones. — Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, mira que le dije. —

Deje de escuchar la voz chillona de la viejita, encerrándome en una oscuridad inmensa.

« ¿Qué me hiciste?» Pregunte en mi cabeza. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, y esa era que algo me había hecho el muchacho ese extraño.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**_Capitulo Tres_**

Abrí mis ojos, estaba en mi cama tranquilo.

«De seguro fue todo un sueño.» Pensé cuando vi a mi mama salir del cuarto de baño con un paño mojado entre sus manos.

—Cariño, hasta que despiertas. Ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar. La vecina te encontró desmayado en el parque ¿Qué hacías allí? Pensé que estarías haciendo la tarea. — Dijo acusadora.

—Lo siento, es que Sheila llego y pues hoy es nuestro aniversario y... — Me puso el paño en la cabeza. —Esta frío. — Me queje.

—Así bajara la fiebre mas rápido. — Explico. —Y si, Ya Sheila me llamo llorando ¿Cómo se te ocurre terminar en su aniversario? — Dijo con tono de broma.

—No se, no soporte mas. — Dije sonriendo.

—Que bueno, sabes que esa niña nunca me gusto. —Comento sonriendo.

—Ni yo se como soporte tanto…Oye, por cierto, ¿la vecina? — Pregunte. Esa viejita amable nunca la había visto.

—Si, es la nueva, se mudo hace solo tres días. Vive sola con su gato y perro—

—Pero tiene un hijo. — Dije recordando lo del parque.

—Si, pero es padre de familia y non puede atender bien a su madre, así que la señora Samson se mudo sola o eso me dijo. — Mama se encogió de hombros y acaricio mi mejilla. —Cuando te vi en los brazos de aquel chico, todo pálido y desmayado me dio algo. Pensé que te había pasado algo. —

—Ay, mami, sabes que soy de acero. Ni yo me acuerdo del porque, solo me dio un dolor insoportable de cabeza y no supe mas. — Mentí.

—No te preocupes, ya llame al doctor para que te revise. — La puerta se abrió y se demostró los cabellos rubios falsos de Helga.

—Amiguis, ya el doctor llego. — Aguante mis ganas de fruncir el ceño de tan solo oír su voz me molestaba.

—Bien, hazlo pasar. — Helga asintió y salio sin cerrar la puerta. —Doctor, que bien que haya podido venir. — Frente a la puerta estaba el tipo del parque, me sonrío y guiño un ojo cómplice.

—¿Me podría dejar a solas con el enfermo? — Mama asintió y salio.

—¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste? — Exclame levantándome de la cama, me maree pero el tipo me agarro a tiempo.

—Calla, Carlisle, baja tu voz. Te explicare todo, pero tranquilízate. — Me dejo sobre la cama, acomodándose a mi lado. —No te alteres, te hará daño. —

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? Después que me hiciste que se yo…— El tan solo atino a reír. — No te rías. —

—Lo siento, pero es que es tan cómico. —

—¿Qué cosa? Estas loco. — Exclame.

—No, no lo puedo estar. Ahora a lo que vine. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto sacando un estetoscopio de su maletín.

—Escúchame, me siento de maravilla. Solo ve a donde mi mama, y dile lo que me hiciste. ¡Listo! —Gruñí levantándome de la cama, esta vez sin mareo alguno.

—Esta bien, pero solo escúchame. Tú no perteneces aquí, en otro lugar te necesitan mucho más. No pierdas tu tiempo aquí, te puedo ayudar a desaparecer—Le empujé, pero el ni se inmuto.

—¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué dices todo esto? No me quiero ir. No quiero dejar a mis padres, los amo y nunca les dejaría. Ahora, vete antes de que te saque a patadas. —El se río y recogió sus cosas.

—Cualquier cosa, cualquier pregunta que tengas, llámame. Siempre estaré cerca. Pronto me llamaras, lo se—. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. —Ah, te dije que nos veríamos mas pronto de lo que pensabas. —Sonrío antes de irse.

—Agh. — Mama entro seguida de Helga, ambas con unas sonrisas bobas en sus rostros. — ¿Paso algo? —

—Oh, nada, ¿estas mejor? ¿Tu fiebre? ¡Desapareció! Dios, si que ese doctor es bueno. — Exclamo mama.

—Si, ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Pregunte.

—Alexander Masen, es nuevo en la ciudad. —

« ¿Masen? ¿De donde se me hace conocido ese apellido?» Pensé mirando hacia la puerta entre abierta.

—Si, y muy eficiente por lo que veo. — Comento la bruja de Helga.

Rodee mis ojos y pedí que se fueran, que ya me sentía mejor y me daría un baño.

—Mama, ¿Annabelle no ha llamado? — Pregunte antes de que se fuera.

—No, bebe, no se ha aparecido por aquí. Me sorprende, llame a sus padres diciéndolo. —Dijo antes de irse.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté de esta. Algo le había pasado a Annie, corrí y me puse mi camisa. Salí de la habitación sin que mama lo notase, una de las sirvientas casi me ve pero supe virar un bote de agua sucia evitando que me viera justo antes de salir. Salí victorioso de la casa, corrí hacia el bosque por donde Annie se había perdido antes de que nos viera a mí y a Sheila. La noche poco a poco caía, y Annie aun no aparecía, por lo que me había dicho mama.

« ¿Dónde estas? Te estoy buscando, debemos hablar. Llámame.» Envíe el mensaje y seguí corriendo por el oscuro y frío bosque.

Mi bolsillo vibro y saque mi celular, un nuevo mensaje.

«Estoy bien, no se donde estoy. Ayúdame. » Leí la ultima letra del mensaje marque su numero rápido, al segundo timbre contesto.

—¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué tenias que meterte al bosque, justo a un bosque? —Chille histérico por el teléfono.

—No grites, no pensé que me perdería. Búscame, esto ya se esta volviendo algo…raro. — Cambio su voz a un susurro.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunte angustiado.

—No, nada. No sabia que habían lobos aquí en esta parte de Londres. —Hablo con su tono normal de nuevo.

—¿Lobos? Annie, aquí no hay lobos. — Conteste extrañado. —Hace tiempo que no hay. —

—¿Entonces…? ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Carlisle, ayúdame! Algo me sigue, Carlisle, ayúdame…por favor. — Lloraba…

—Tranquila, Annie, te ayudare. Solo dime como es por donde te encuentras. Di… ¿Annie? —Escuche algo gruñir a través del auricular. — ¡Annabelle! —Grite corriendo como desquiciado mirando hacia todos lados.

—Estoy…aquí —Dijo en un susurro. — Lo he logrado perder, pero me encontrara, Carlisle, me encontrara…No quiero morir devorada por un lobo, no quiero. — Lloro bajo. Aguante mi llanto por ella, ella no podía morir.

—Escúchame bien, nada te pasara ni ningún lobo de comerá, yo estaré ahí para salvarte. Te lo prometí hace diez años y lo cumpliré por el resto de nuestras vidas. Solo mantén en calma y no hagas ruidos, ellos tienden a oler el miedo. Ahora, dime como es el lugar donde estas. — Dije con voz llorosa. No podía…

—Eh...hay muchos árboles, hay un lago..¡Un lago, Carlie! — Busque algún ruido de agua, pero no llego.

—Se mas especifica, princesa. — Pedí con miedo.

—Emmm… ¿Que tal si grito? —

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ni se te ocurra gritar. Mantente donde estas. Iré por ti, lo juro. —Jure mirando hacia todos lados, escuche un gruñido a mi espalda. —Oh, Demonios. —

—¿Qué, Que pasa? —

—Nada…debo colgar. — Dije soltando lentamente el teléfono. Voltee mi rostro y un lobo tras de mi gruñía con todos sus dientes afuera. — ¡Que demonios! — Grite corriendo.

¡El animal ese no era un lobo cualquiera, era un caballo!

—¡Carlisle! — Seguí el grito y me encontré con Annie, quien era cargada por un chico. —El nos ayudara. — La mire aliviado.

—Quédense aquí. — El chico, no mayor de veinte años corrió lejos de nosotros, justo cuando lo perdimos de vista, corrí y abrace a Annie.

—Me quise morir, ese chico llego justo cuando colgaste, es como un ángel. — Suspiro abrazándose a mí.

—Si, gracias a Dios estas bien. Hay que irnos. — Dije agarrando su mano.

—No, Carlisle debemos esperarlo. ¡El nos salvo! —Suspire y esperamos escondidos tras un gran árbol.

—No puedes volver hacerlo, pusiste vidas humanas en peligro, John. Busca a Sam y no te separes de el. Yo buscare a Dylan. — Escuchamos al chico que nos salvo junto a ¿Johnny? ¿Mi amigo Johnny? —Están bien, solo vete. Yo los cuidare. —

Johnny miro hacia donde nos encontrábamos, como si pudiese vernos, y corrió con tan solo unos pantalones cortos. ¿A caso estaba loco, correr en esta época del año solo en shorts?

—Bien, ya se fue el lobo. Parece que solo vino de pasada, lo logre domar fácil —Annie se lanzo a sus brazos y chillo de felicidad.

—Gracias, mil Gracias, si no hubieras estado, no se que nos hubiera hecho ese animal… —Grito Annabelle.

—No fue por nada, estaban en problemas, solo les ayude. — Me miro un segundo, enfoco su vista y se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos oscuros más de lo normal. —Wow…—

—Bien, ¿Nos podrías ayudar a salir de aquí? — Pregunte incomodo por su mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienen? — Pregunto mirándome más de la cuenta.

—dieciseis años— Contesto Annabelle.

—Mira, ¿no creen que están muy chicos como para estar en el bosque a esta hora? — Se parecía a mi padre con esa pose acusadora.

—Si, pero…nos perdimos. —Contesto Annie.

—Por favor, debemos irnos. — Recordé.

—Lo siento, síganme. —

Lo seguimos hasta poder ver la salida, nos volteamos y agradecimos.

—No sabes, nos salvaste de una…— Agradecí despidiéndome.

—No fue nada. Es mi trabajo. — Dijo orgulloso.

—¿Eres policía? — Pregunto Annie.

—Emmm….Algo así en mi tribu, si. —

—¿Tribu? —Pregunte volteándome hacia el.

—Si, tribu. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos, doc...Carlisle., Annie—

—Gracias de nuevo…—

—Seth, me llamo Seth Clearwater— Nos despedimos y entramos a la casa.

—¿Cómo sabia nuestros nombres? — Exclame subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

—Y que se, ¿No era lindo? ¡Es tan tierno! —Exclamo entrando a mi habitación.

—Si, si 'súper lindo'—Dije sarcástico. Me quite la camisa y la tire al cesto de la ropa, lo mismo hice con mis pantalones. —Y tu, mañana hablaremos, Ahora me baño y me dormiré. Pero señorita McCallister, mañana no se salva. — Amenace entrando al baño.

—Seguro— la escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Días Después**

—Chicos, ¡Dylan, Johnny! No saben lo que nos paso los otros días. — Exclamo Annabelle llegando hacia los chicos.

—No nos importa. — Susurro frío Dylan.

—¿Les pasa algo? — Pregunto ingenua Annie.

—No te interesa. — Dijo Johnny.

—Wow, párenle a su jueguito de frases imbeciles. — Dije rodeando con mi brazo a Annabelle. — No me interesa si están de mal humor, no deben tratarla así. —La defendí.

—No eres nadie para decirnos que hacer, Cullen. — Gruño Johnny antes de empujarme e irse.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Pregunto Annabelle.

—No me importa, pero yo no me quedo con esta. Vamos a clases. —Mire por donde se iban, no entrarían a clases, como los días anteriores.

—Están demasiados de extraños. — Bese su cabeza al entrar al salón de Gramática.

—No te preocupes, hablare con ellos. — Susurre sentándonos.

Pasaron las clases, y los chicos no volvían. Ya a la hora de salida, deje a Annabelle junto a sus amigas y fui hacia la parte trasera del colegio. Metí mi manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y camine, en la tierra estaban marcadas unas pisadas, pero no eran pisadas normales, eran pisadas de perro o quizás hasta de lobo.

—¿Qué es esto? — Seguí las huellas, las cuales me llevaron al bosque que conectaba con la carretera. Entre sin pensarlo, algo me impulsaba a ir.

—No, no podemos, Sam, no…— Escuche la voz de Johnny.

—Shh, cállense. — Pise una rama y nada mas escuche, era como si se hubiesen evaporado.

Corrí, saliendo de mi escondite, pero ya no encontré a nadie. Me voltee confundido, pero me sorprendió un tipo de pelo negro con ojos negros como el carbón con una furia descomunal en ellos.

—¿Pero que? — Exclamo el.

—Te lo dije. —Apareció Seth comiendo de una manzana. — ¿Qué onda, Carl? — Asentí aun sorprendido por el susto del tipo. — No te preocupes por Sam, no muerde. — El resto de los chicos rieron a carcajadas, chiste interno.

—Chicos… —Dije al ver entre ellos a mis amigos.

—Carlisle, no debes estar aquí. —Dijo Dylan con preocupación.

—Es tarde, ya han llegado. —Hablo Seth terminando la manzana. —Bienvenidos, chicos, tanto tiempo—

Me voltee y frente a mi habían tres chicos, entre ellos 'Alexander Masen'.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**_Capitulo Cuatro_**

No paso ni un segundo y Alexander salto sobre Sam, abrazándolo.

—¿Cómo estas, gruñón? —Alexander le sacaba mínimo una cabeza al tal Sam, cosa que los hacia ver raro.

—Bien, Alex, no pensé verte aquí. ¿Cómo esta tu hermano y su familia? —Pregunto mirándome.

—Superándose aun, pero ni sospechan la sorpresa que les tengo. — Dijo volteándose hacia mí.

—Me imagino cual sorpresa es esa. ¿Pero aun no lo superan? —

—¡Ya va para ochenta años de su muerte! —Exclamo un chico robusto de pelo negro.

—Paul, podrías callarte. — Susurro otro de los chicos mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué el no sabe? —Pregunto señalándome.

—¿De que hablan? — Exclame molesto.

—De nada, amigo, ven. —Dylan y Johnny me alejaron del grupo de chicos raros.

—¿Ahora se las hacen de buenos? ¿Qué les pasaba? — Ambos se miraron y agacharon sus cabezas. —Chicos, sean sinceros saben que siempre Annie y yo les apoyaremos, no por nada somos los cuatro mosqueteros. —

—Bien, no te asustes. — Comenzaron a temblar, pero Sam junto a los demás los calmaron.

—¿Están locos? ¡No pueden hacer eso! — Chillaba colérico Sam. — ¡Es un humano!—

—¿Qué ustedes no lo son? — Pregunte alzando una ceja.

No sabia porque, pero nada de esto me asustaba. Era como si ya estuviese acostumbrado.

—¿Ven? Ya lo asustaron. No te preocupes, Carlisle, todo estará bien. Te podremos explicar todos, pero no antes de que veas a unas personas especiales. ¿Vendrás? — Alexander extendió su mano hacia mi, quise ir, lo desee enserio, pero el rostro de mi madre apareció en mi mente junto al de mi padre y abuelos, recordé cada momento junto a ellos y mis tíos, ay...Mis alocados tíos.

—¿A vivir? — El me miro con amabilidad, extrema amabilidad.

—Claro, te lo dije hace unos días, donde te llevaremos es donde perteneces y siempre lo has hecho. Juro que no te arrepentirás. —No podía, no podría hacerle tanto daño a mi familia.

—No puedo. —Dije. Su sonrisa amable desapareció. —Siento el que no quiera, pero mi familia…—

—Entiendo. Vamos, chicos. —Alexander camino hacia un árbol y desapareció.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo…?— Exclame.

—No preguntes. — Me callo Johnny.

—Pero…— Me callo esta vez Sam. Creo que me odiaba…

—Bien, chicos, ya nosotros nos vamos. Ustedes dos, no habrán la bocota. —Amenazo Sam antes de irse.

—No le hagan caso, a veces exagera. Adiós, Carl— Seth se despidió y se fue junto a los otros.

—Ustedes... ¿Qué son? — Ambos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos. —Anden, ¡nos sacábamos los mocos juntos! —Dije levantando mis brazos. Ellos suspiraron y volvieron a temblar, no sin alejarse de mi una distancia algo alejada.

—Prepárate, Cullen. —Susurro Dylan.

Delante de mí aparecieron un par de lobos gigantescos, uno era blanco completo y el otro gris con negro. Ambos eran hermosos, aunque sonara femenino debía admitirlo.

—Esperen… ¿Uno de ustedes era el que nos seguía en el bosque? — Pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Ambos lobos bajaron sus cabezas, caminaron hasta mí y se sentaron. — Amigos, parecen dos cachorritos gigantescos. ¿Annie no lo puede saber? ¡Esto le encantaría! — Ambas cabezas peludas negaron. —Esta bien, no diré nada."

Las semanas pasaron, todos los días salía por las tardes por el bosque con los chicos, ellos convertidos en licántropos, así se llamaba su… ¿especie? Sam aun no se había dado cuenta de que lo sabia, Johnny me había dicho que cuando estaba en fase todos se podían leer las mentes, aun no sabía como le habían hecho para evitar que el gruñón de Sam no se diera cuenta.

—Carl, nos vamos antes. Hubo un percance. —Me dijo Dylan antes de correr hacia atrás del colegio.

Quise seguirlos, pero Annabelle me detuvo. — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me vas a seguir ignorando? Me juraste que no me dejarías nunca. —Dijo con voz dolida.

—Lo siento. — Suspire bajando mi cabeza.

—No los entiendo. ¿Qué les pasa? —Negué alzando mis brazos. — Terminaras diciendo. —

—No es nada. — Acomode mi mochila en mi hombro y con el otro entrelace nuestros dedos. —Confía en mi. — Guiñe un ojo y ande hasta la salida del colegio.

—Confío, pero es que los tres han cambiado tanto. Ya no van a mi casa los viernes. Ni tenemos los domingos de películas— Recordó triste.

—Oh, pequeña, hablare con los chicos. — Prometí besando su mejilla.

—Espero, mocoso. — Sonrío traviesa y corrió lejos de mí.

La seguí corriendo, era un simple juego. Los autos comenzaron a aparecer, tocándonos el claxon. El celular de Annabelle se cayó justo en el medio de la carretera, venia un auto a toda prisa y Annie no lo había visto.

—¡Annie! —Grite poniéndome entre medio de su cuerpo y el auto. Sentí un golpe y caí al suelo, haciéndome perder la conciencia.

*Tercera Persona POV*

—Doctor Masen, llego un paciente con contusión en la cabeza y fracturas en su brazo derecho y hombro— Comunico la enfermera con voz monótona a Alexander.

Alexander no dudo dos veces y corrió apurado hacia la sala de urgencias donde llegaban los paramédicos con Carlisle inconsciente y brotando sangre de algunas partes de su cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración, como hace décadas el mismo Carlisle le enseño.

—Masen, hasta que llegas. Te necesitamos. La contusión del paciente es algo extraña... —El doctor Michells no se dio de cuenta que Alexander ya no se encontraba junto a el.

Alexander corría buscando la sala de urgencias, justo cuando llego varios paramédicos entraban junto al cuerpo inerte de Carlisle.

«Nadie puede revisarlo, se darían cuenta.» Pensó lleno de miedo el Masen.

Masen fijo sus ojos dorados en el jefe que justo venia hacia ellos. «El Doctor Masen puede solo con el paciente» Pensó manipulando a su jefe.

—El Doctor Masen puede solo con el paciente, no es tan urgente. Llévenlo a una habitación, ahora. — Dijo el Doctor Parkeen caminando hacia el lado contrario.

Los paramédicos lo miraron extrañados pero siguieron sus órdenes. Llevaron a Carlisle a una de las habitaciones vacías, dejándolo solo junto a Alexander, quien suspiro aliviado.

—Ay viejo…Que pena que sea la manera en la que te lleve sea esta—. Suspiro Alexander. Reviso la cabeza rubia de Carlisle, la cual estaba llena de sangre. —Al fin te volverán a ver, pero primero debo hablar con Angelique. — Agarro el cuerpo del rubio y salto por la ventana corriendo a velocidad inhumana por la carretera, los autos pasaban, pero nadie podría verle.

Corrió con un solo lugar en su cabeza, la casa de su amiga. Llevo en tan solo quince minutos, Angelique ya los esperaba en la puerta.

—Te sentí hace dos kilómetros. ¿Qué traes? — Vio el cuerpo desangrado y se sorprendió. —Alex, pensé que ya habías dejado de tomar sangre humana. Ya lo habíamos hablado—. Dijo reclamando la pelirroja.

—No es lo que piensas, ayúdame. —Entraron a la casa, donde Alexander dejo el cuerpo sobre un mueble. —Míralo bien, ¿A quien te recuerda? Solo imagínalo unos años mas grande —Angelique tardo en averiguar de quien hablaba, pero lo imagino y cayo rápido sorprendiéndose.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? — Pregunto confundida.

—Lo encontré hace dos semanas. Es tan raro volverlo a ver. —Explico Alexander.

—Luego me explicas. —

Angelique corrió hacia arriba y busco lo necesario para curar la cabeza del rubio. Tenía un brazo lastimado, pero no llegaba a la fractura, solo lo mantendrían tranquilo sin que moviese el brazo y en unos cuantos días ya estaría. La cabeza era lo que los preocupaba, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y Carlisle no recobraba el conocimiento.

—Esto tardara. —Comento Angelique apresurada

—Solo usa tu don, así se curara mas rápido. Quiero ya llevarlo con 'ellos'. No sabes lo mucho que he aguantado de no pensar en Carlisle, llevo estas dos últimas semanas cantando canciones en griego y francés para que Edward no lo note. Y con Alice me ha sido más difícil, solo no he decidido nada. Solo reacciono al momento, pero ya no puedo mas. — Exploto Alexander.

Angelique no dijo nada, solo broto una luz turquesa de sus manos y la sangre dejo de brotar. —Por lo menos ya no hay sangre, solo cerramos la herida y podremos irnos a Alaska. —Susurro alegre Angelique

En lo que Angelique busco los instrumentos a la mesa continua, la herida cerró. Alexander presencio el proceso de la herida auto-curándose, el como Carlisle cerro sus manos aguantando el dolor de la ponzoña curando sus heridas se sorprendiendo, pero no del tanto. El sabia algo del porque de la curación sola.

—Ya, Angie, ya se curo. — Comunico Alex sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¡Wow! — Exclamo dejando caer la aguja al suelo. — ¿Cómo? —

—Luego te explicó, ahora vámonos. Alaska esta un poco lejos, llegaremos en dos días. Y trata de no pensar en esto. Imagina, no se…algo menos en Carlisle. —

—Intentare, es tan impresionante ver de nuevo a mi padre y tan joven…—Susurro conteniendo la felicidad Angelique.

—Bien. — Alexander cargo a Carlisle, quien fue despertando.

—¿Alexander? —Pregunto abriendo sus ojos azules.

—Eh. ¡Carlisle! — Exclamo Alexander soltándolo lentamente.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunto el rubio.

—En mi casa. — Contesto saliendo de su escondite Angelique.

—Oh… ¿Y tu quien eres? — Pregunto mirándolos confundidos.

—Soy yo Alexander ¿No te acuerdas? — Pregunto extrañado Alexander, ¡lo acababa de llamar por su nombre!

—No. ¿Quién soy? — Pregunto mirando sus manos.

—Ehmm Contestaremos tus preguntas ahora, Angie, ven. —

Ambos vampiros se alejaron del rubio confundido.

—Estas pensando lo mismo que yo… —Alexander no dejo terminar a su pelirroja amiga. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y caminaron hacia el rubio.

—Mira, te llamas Carlisle Cullen, tienes 16 años, y te íbamos a llevar con tu familia ahora. Te dormirás, ahora. — Carlisle intento replicar, pero Alexander utilizo su don mandándolo a dormir.

Fue un viaje largo, pero al fin estaban frente a la casa que los vio crecer como vampiros. Entraron sin tocar, todos estaban de caza, así que podrían sorprenderlos doblemente.

—¿Estas seguro? — Alexander asintió.

—Ya vienen. — Dijo dejando el cuerpo de Carlisle en su habitación en el segundo piso. —Les diremos después. —

—Lo olerán. — Susurro preocupada Angelique.

—No, tiene nuestro olor impregnado en su ropa y piel. — Explico Alexander. Callaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a unos 7 vampiros. —Bienvenidos, familia. —

Todos los miraron confundidos, para luego correr a los brazos de sus hermanos/ hijos/ sobrinos**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**_Capitulo Cinco_**

—¡Angie, Alex! — Grito Alice empujando a Edward y a Emmett.

—Duende. — La llamo Alex por su sobrenombre, ese que tanto Alice odiaba.

Alice le pego en el brazo antes de saltarle a los brazos. —Te súper extrañe, cabeza de chorlito. —

Todos abrazaron a los recién llegados, hace unos meses que el chico aventura se había ido de viaje, diciendo que quería conocer el mundo, pero todos sabían que era porque le dolía la perdida de Carlisle. Angelique le siguió unos dos meses después, dando la misma excusa.

—Yo también. No saben, me encontré con la manada en mi viaje por Londres. —Dijo Alex. Todos se sentaron alrededor de los aventureros, quienes contaban todo lo que habían pasado, obviamente sin incluir la sorpresita.

—Por cierto, ¿Y Esme, Rosalie, Jasper y Carmen? —Pregunto Angie buscando a la parte que faltaba de su familia.

—Siguen cazando, Jasper tuvo un percance hace dos semanas Y Esme se quedo junto a el con Rosalie, Carmen ya viene. —Explico en breves palabras Eleazar.

Eleazar se había convertido en el líder de ambos clanes, suplantando el puesto de Carlisle, pero claro esta que nunca podría igualarlo. Todos lo querían, y eso es lo que hubiera querido Carlisle. Varias veces ya los Vulturis, liderados por Aro habían venido a verificar al clan, ya que decían que eran demasiados y que podrían estar tramando algo en su contra como venganza por lo de Carlisle, pero los Cullen ni los Denali eran así. Además que Carlisle no lo hubiera hecho así.

—Y eso, ¿Cómo que se encontraron con la manada? — Pregunto curioso Edward.

—Ni idea, al parecer hasta en Londres llegan los indios esos. Nacieron dos mas, eran amigos de…un chico—. Se golpeo la frente mentalmente al estar así de decir todo. Edward frunció el ceño al ver como Alex comenzaba a cantar el himno ruso al revés

—Que bien. Jake no nos ha dicho nada. — Hablo Bella.

—Si, es raro. — Dijo Eleazar. —Tengo entendido que…— No termino cuando entraron el resto del clan, todos riendo y curiosos al sentir la presencia de dos vampiros mas.

—¡Alex, Angie! — Grito Rose, haciendo el mismo recibimiento que Alice. Salto a los brazos de Alex quien la elevo del suelo.

—Claro, ignórame. —Se quejo celosa Angie.

—Celosita. —Rose lo soltó y abrazo fuerte a su hermana.

—Y tu, mama, ¿No saludas a tus hijitos? — Esme se río bajo y los abrazo a ambos como solo ella podía hacerlo. —Te extrañe, mama— Dijo feliz Alex.

—Yo mas, hijos, a ambos. — Susurro Esme sonriendo. —Es bueno tenerlos aquí de vuelta. — Dijo sentándose al lado de Eleazar y Carmen.

—Como decía, cuando viaje por España, no saben.. las españolas— Un ruido en el piso de arriba lo interrumpió. Todos se pusieron alerta, pero Angie los detuvo.

—De seguro fue un pajarito. — Le restaron importancia y volvieron a sentarse. —Sigue, Alex. —

Alex sonrío e intento hablar cuando todos escucharon una maldición con voz de adolescente haciéndolos levantar a todos. —Chicos, de seguro... —Jasper lo callo moviéndolo.

—Eso no es un pájaro. —Dijo con voz seria.

—Esta bien, esta bien, no es un pájaro. Yo lo traje. — Todos lo miraron con miradas acusadoras.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? — Chillo Tanya.

Se quedaron callados cuando les llego el olor a sangre. —Jazz…—Pero pasa sorpresa de todos, fue Esme la que se descontrolo de sobremanera. Edward y Emmett la tuvieron que detener.

—Demonios, ¿Dónde estoy? — Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver quien bajaba las escaleras. —¡WOW! Alexander, dijiste que me llevarías con mi familia. — Termino de bajar las escaleras y se detuvo frente a Alexander y Angelique, quienes sonreían.

—¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron a la vez. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedras al ver a su Carlisle allí parado en todo su esplendor, y un poco mas joven.

—¿Sorpresa? — Pregunto Carlisle mirando las personas a su alrededor. —¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¡Me duele la cabeza! — Exclamo doblándose de dolor.

—Lo siento, era la única manera de que durmieras. — Alex le dio a entender que le había pegado, pero la razón del dolor de cabeza ni el mismo Alex sabía.

—Dios, ¿No podías buscar otra manera? — Chillo sentándose en el sillón, aun sin detenerse a mirar a las personas atónitas a su alrededor.

Eleazar y Edward agarraron a Alex y Angie, y se los llevaron a la cocina seguidos por los otros, dejando a Carlisle solo.

—¿Qué hicieron? — Chillo Alice.

—Nada, ¿Que no les alegra? — Pregunto Angie confusa.

—Nos encanta, pero ¿Cómo lo consiguieron, Por que esta mas chico? — Exclamo mas calmada Rose.

—Lo importante es que esta aquí, y de aquí no se va—. Contesto Alex.

—¿Le borraste la memoria? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño Edward.

—No, ¿de que hablas? No lo haría, solo que el se pego en la cabeza fuerte y no se, tiene amnesia. — Se explico brevemente Alexander.

—Y tu, Esme ¿No te alegra? ¡Lo tienes de vuelta! — Angie camino hasta ella y espero su respuesta, igual que todos.

—Si, pero no porque el quisiera. Ustedes lo obligaron, chicos, además, es un chico. ¿Cuántos tiene? diecisiete Años, como máximo. —Suspiro Esme.

—Si, pero Esme, lo importante es que esta aquí, Carlisle esta aquí de nuevo. —Apoyo Alice.

—Si, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? —Dijo preocupada Esme. — No, definitivamente no podría estar con un chico menor. —

—Esme, te recuerdo que antes de que pasara todo, Carlisle era menor que tu tres años. — Apoyo Rose, poco a poco las sonrisas fueron apareciendo y las preocupaciones alejándose.

—Tiene razón. — Susurro Bella.

—No, chicos, no es lo mismo. Cuando mi Carlisle aun vivía, tenía veintitres humanos, pero muchos más vampiricos. — Explico triste Esme. —Pero gracias como quiera. — Salio de la cocina ignorando a Carlisle.

—Oye, amiga, ¿no tendrías unas pastillas o algo? Mi cabeza explota. — La detuvo.

Eso a Esme casi le causo un paro cardiaco, aunque fuese imposible. Esme lo ignoro y subió las escaleras sin respirar, era como si la sangre de Carlisle le cantara.

Ahora entendía a su hijo Edward, lo que paso con Bella hace más de noventa años.

Carlisle POV

—¿Y a esta chica que le pasa? —Me pregunte. Me había ignorado corriendo, loca. —Alexander, dame pastillas. —Chille como si fuese mi casa, con demasiada confianza. Alexander apareció frente a mí con dos pastillas y un vaso de agua.

—Toma, amigo. Tómalas, puedes acostarte en la habitación en la que estabas, es la mía. —Asentí y el se me quedo mirando. —Necesitas ropa limpia. —Agarro mi brazo y subimos las escaleras.

—Tranquilo, amigo, bájale a la revolución. Aun no contestas mi pregunta. — Dije deteniéndome frente a una puerta.

—Estamos en mi casa, en NUESTRA casa y ya para de llamar a todos "amigo"— Se quejo. Entro al cuarto y volvió con un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa en V blanca con rayas horizontales verdes, amarillas y naranjas. —Ten, te puedes cambiar aquí. —Me metió al cuarto de un empujón y cerro la puerta.

Me cambie, pero la camisa no me sirvió, al parecer yo era mas ancho que Alexander. Baje con la camisa en mis manos, jugando con ella golpeando cosas. Sin querer, en uno de mis juegos la camisa golpeo un jarrón que se veía costoso. Intente agarrarlo, pero unas manos níveas se me adelantaron.

—Discúlpame, iba…— La mujer tan solo lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y bajo las escaleras sin siquiera mirarme. —Oye, ¿Por que me ignoras? — Dije siguiéndola.

"Ten mas cuidado." Susurro con una voz hermosa. Me detuve impresionado, la chica era hermosa y con una voz hermosa. Baje las escaleras luego de segundos en shock.

—Car...lisle. Me llamo la chica que me trajo junto a Alexander. — ¿Qué haces así? —

—Nada, solo busco a Alexander. — Por arte de magia Alexander venia. — Ey, flacucho, no me sirvió. — Dije tirandole la camisa a la cara, pero el la agarro antes que llegara.

—Entonces te busco una de Jasper. —Dijo pero un duendecillo lo detuvo.

—No, seria una mejor mas ancha. Sus hombros son más anchos que mi Jazzie. Dale gracias a Dios de que fui de compras ayer. —

—Duende, tu siempre vas de compras. — Comenzaron a pelear y me escabullí buscando camisas, me metí por una puerta y llegue a una especie de cocina, justo cuando me iba a voltear, una chica me llamo por mi nombre.

—Ven, por cierto, Soy Tanya Denali. — Me senté a su lado extrañado. Todos en la casa me conocían pero yo ni a uno, solo Alexander y era por lo que era.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Qué eres mío? — Pregunte mirándola. Me había fijado que todos tenían sus ojos dorados, todos menos la mujer extraña que me ignoraba. —Ósea, ¿Qué eres de mi, prima, hermana, amiga? — Ella se río y negó.

—Algo así como primos. —Dijo riendo de algo. Llegaron dos chicas mas, ambas rubias. —Ellas son Kate e Irina, mis hermanas. —

—Hola, creo que ya saben mi nombre. — Dije sonriendo. Ellas se sentaron a mí alrededor y comenzaron a hablar de cosas que no entendía. —Disculpen, iré a ponerme una camisa. — Ellas sonrieron, aguantando sus risas, y me fui corriendo.

—Hasta que te encuentro" Dijo la duendecilla, que venia con una camisa en mano. —Ten, esta te quedara. —Me la puse al ella dármela y mágicamente, si me sirvió. —Ves como si sirvo para estilista. — Dijo mirando hacia la nada, era como la escuchase alguien más que yo. Irónico…

La mire extrañado y me voltee. —Espera, Soy Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Soy tu prima lejana, de hecho soy hermana adoptiva de Edward, ese que viene por ahí—Dijo señalando al pelicobrizo. —Y ella es Bella Swan, novia de Edward. — Sonreí asintiendo en modo de saludo. —Ellos son Emmett McCarthy Cullen y Rosalie Hale, son novios, Emmett es tu hermano, Rose es hermana gemela de mi Jazz. Cariño, ven— En un microsegundo el rubio estuvo a su lado. —Los estoy presentando." Explico. Todos asintieron y me sonrieron.

—¿Emmett McCarthy? —Pregunte. Habían dicho que era mi hermano ¿No? ¿Por qué tenia otro apellido?

—Si, es adoptado. — Me explico Edward.

—Oh. —

—Creo que ya conociste a las Denali ¿Me equivoco? —Asentí. —Bueno, los mayores y cargo de nosotros son Eleazar y Carmen, son algo así como nuestros tíos—

—Hola, cariño. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. —Me dijo la que pensé Carmen.

Tras de ellos estaba la chica que me ignoraba, usaba la computadora frente al televisor. — ¿Y ella, como se llama? ¿Qué es mío? — Ellos miraron hacia donde señale, soltaron unas risitas cómplices y contestaron.

—Tu n... —

—Tía, hermana de Carmen. — Hablaron a mi espalda. Voltee y quien lo había dicho era nadie menos que Tanya. —Ya encontraste camisa, te veías mejor sin ella. — Dijo acariciando mi espalda.

—Wow...detente, chica. — Dije por los demás, porque por mi podía acariciar todo lo que quisiera.

—Lo siento, primito, es que llevo tanto tiempo sin verte. —Se excuso sonriendo traviesa. Le sonreí de lado, sin dejarla de mirar.

¡Porque todos tenían esos ojos tan extraños y raros!

—Tanya, ¿no crees que estas siendo demasiado de cariñosa? — Pregunto entre dientes la rubia, Rosalie.

—No, Rose, para nada. —Contesto. — ¿Quieres ver la ciudad? —Iba aceptar cuando Alexander me detuvo.

—Tanya, cariño, acaba de llegar. Luego yo mismo se la enseño. Además, si lo sacas hoy podría agarrar una pulmonía con este frío de Alaska—

—¡Esperen! ¿Estamos en Alaska? —Todos asintieron a la vez. —Wow… ¿Siempre viví aquí? —

—No siempre. Nos mudamos hace dos años aquí— Me explico cariñosamente Carmen.

—Uhm. ¿Cuál es mi habitación? Digo… ¿tengo una? — Pregunte ya que me había cambiado en la de Alexander, s tuviera una ¿Por qué no me llevaron a la mía?

Edward me miro asombrado, no se porque. —Claro, Carlisle, ven te llevo a ella. —Tanya agarro mi mano y me llevo hasta mi habitación. — Aquí es." Sonreí al verla, no podría acordarme de ella pero me encantaba. — ¿Te gusta? — Asentí mirándola. —Yo la diseñe—

—¿Enserio? ¡Eres asombrosa! — Exclame mirando la cama espaciosa.

—Que bueno que te guste. — Sonrío amable.

Podría llegar a tener con Tanya, Digo…los primos se exprimen. ¿O no?

Tercera Persona POV

—Dios, discúlpenla. Hablare con ella ahora mismo. — Exclamo Carmen. Esme se levanto a velocidad vampiriza deteniendo a su amiga.

—No lo hagas, ella no hace nada malo. —Dijo con su vista en el suelo, intentando no mirar a los ojos a todos los presentes.

—¡Que estas diciendo! —Chillo Rosalie. —Es tu esposo, y debes recuperarlo, no dejar que te lo quiten así tan fácil. —

—Te equivocas, cariño, el ya no es mi esposo. Mi esposo murió hace 8 décadas. —

Todos la miraron desconcertados, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso, de verdad no pensaba recuperar a Carlisle, al hombre por el que estuvo llorando las ultimas ocho décadas? ¿De verdad lo iba hacer?

—Esme… —La miro Jasper. EL podía sentir lo que senita su madre, pero era extraño, ella no sentía nada, es como si no tuviera corazón ni sentimientos. Era como si lo que quedaba de su madre se hubiera evaporado al ver a su marido en cuerpo de un adolescente hormonal que andaba tras el trasero de la Denali.

—No, Jasper, no intentes nada. Mis sentimientos por Carlisle, ese Carlisle no cambiaran. — Susurro triste caminando, más bien, arrastrando sus pies hacia el segundo piso, cuando todos pudieron escuchar un gritito de dolor de parte del humano. Misteriosamente la primera en correr fue Esme.

—¿Qué paso? —Exclamo la castaña preocupada.

—Nada, solo me lastime el hombro —Contesto el rubio acariciando su hombro derecho. Alexander movió a todos y fue por Carlisle.

—De hecho, hubo algo que no dije, el...Tuvo un accidente antes de venir y trae el hombro y mano derechos lastimados. — Explico Alexander llevándose a Carlisle para curarlo, o más bien como escudo.

—te Ayudare— Se ofreció Edward. Los tres se fueron al que fue el escritorio del 'anterior' Carlisle.

—Ya no me molesta tanto. — Dijo Carlisle moviendo su brazo normal. Se levanto y se fue antes de que los vampiros le detuvieran.

—Ok, ¿Qué fue eso? —Se pregunto Edward. —Explica, Alexander Masen Cullen. —Ordeno Edward a su hermano menor.

—Esta bien, en mi viaje seguí investigando y una vez, en Volterra…—

—¡Fuiste a Volterra! Sabes que te lo prohibimos —Chillo Edward.

—Entiéndeme, debía averiguar el paradero de papa. Me encontré con uno de la guardia, utilice mi don en el, pero no pude averiguar mucho, llego Demetri y tuvimos un pequeño percance. —Edward frunció su ceño enfurecido por el rebelde de su hermano.

—Mejor me lo cuentas mas tarde cuando estemos todos, y no te me escaparas, pequeño mocoso. — Edward rodeo el cuello de su hermano y salieron del escritorio que tantos recuerdos les traía.

—Pensé que lo curarían, no estuvo ni un segundo adentro. — Comento Bella.

—Si, pero…luego les explico. — Todos asintieron y siguieron actuando normal.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de acostar a Carlisle llego, Tanya fue acompañarlo ¿Raro, no? Ya cuando volvió todos la esperaban sentados en la sala, Alexander contaría lo que había averiguado en Volterra.

—Bien, como decía…Han llegado nuevos dones a la guardia de los Vulturis, dos de ellos son el borrar recuerdos y otro, por mas extraño que parezca, es volver a los vampiros en niños o adultos o hasta viejos, como sea, el punto es que esos dones los utilizaron en Carlisle Y me imagino que uno de esos lo humanizo o que se yo, pero no del todo ya que aun queda ponzoña en su sistema lo que le ayuda a sanar mas rápido que cualquier humano normal. —

—Eso quiere decir, que el si es nuestro Carlisle, el nunca murió. — Termino Emmett emocionado.

—Si, Emm, es Carlisle, solo que con dos dones en el. — Hablo Alexander.

—Hay que buscar a esos dos y que los eliminen. — Ordeno Eleazar.

—¿Pero como? —Pregunto Irina.

—Ni idea. Ninguno de nosotros puede poner un pie en Volterra, o sino seremos asesinados, eso me lo dejo bien claro Aro la ultima vez. — Comunico Alex.

Todos suspiraron entre felices y tristes. Ese era el Carlisle de ellos, pero ¿Cómo volverlo a ser el anterior?

Todo era tan confuso y difícil…pero lo importante era que lo tenían junto a ellos de vuelta, sano y salvo como siempre lo desearon. Todos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no escucharon el grito de Carlisle.

—¡Carlisle! —Gritaron todos subiendo las escaleras asustados.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo Seis

Llegaron a la habitación de Carlisle donde este se encontraba levantado junto a la ventana abierta temblando. Esme dio un paso hacia el, pero Tanya la empujo llegando primero ella.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Carlisle? —Pregunto al ver que el chico no respondía, solo temblaba y susurraba un 'vete' lleno de miedo.

—Edward, Alex. —Ordeno Eleazar.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron e intentaron utilizar sus dones en la mente del rubio, pero era como si hubiese una pared, todo estaba en blanco.

—Eleazar…no puedo ver su futuro. — Susurro Alice.

—¿Qué paso aquí? — Se pregunto Eleazar mentalmente.

—No siente miedo, ni…nada. No siente nada. — Exclamo serio, pero angustiado Jasper.

Kate se acerco, todos leyeron sus acciones e intentaron detenerla. "No, debemos averiguar si es inmune a todos." Aunque no quisieron, la dejaron.

Kate toco la mano de Carlisle y envío la corriente, pero este no reaccione ante esto. Solo se quedo estático, comenzando a temblar mas, pero no por el dolor, si no de miedo. Algo o alguien le habían hecho algo al Cullen mayor, o menor desde ahora.

—Es como con Bella. —Comento Emmett serio.

—Si, pero con Bella por lo menos podíamos ver su futuro y sentir sus emociones. — Susurro Rosalie preocupada.

¿Qué no podían dejarlos en paz?

—Alguien puso un escudo sobre el, ningún don hace función sobre el. — Comento Bella.

—Esto solo lo puede hacer algún Vulturi. — Dijo Angustiada Carmen.

Esme solo lo miraba, quiso ir y abrazarlo, pero no podía, no tenia derecho. Edward leyó sus pensamientos incoherentes y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

—Mama, es el. Es tu Carlisle, no lo pierdas así. Sabes que lo puedes volver a tener, sigue siendo el mismo solo que con unas modificaciones. Intenta entrar en su corazón, a lo mejor, con suerte, logres despertar el corazón de Tu Carlisle. — Susurro acariciando el brazo de su mama.

—Lo se, pero es que, Así no era mi Carlisle, no se…— Dijo llena de inseguridades.

—Mama, esa es la idea, debes despertar en el algo que lleva apagado 8 décadas, algo mas le debieron de hacer esos Vulturis. — Comento Edward.

—Pero tu mismo lo viste, y todos, a el le gusta Tanya. —

—Porque es la única que le hace caso, si tu le hablaras y no ignorarlo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, el cambiaria. Tu veras, si hubieras escuchado sus pensamientos cuando te oyó hablar. Pensó que tienes una voz hermosa, que eres hermosa, pero que no le gusta que lo ignoren, y que por lo tanto el haría lo mismo. Esme, en vez de acercarlo, como es lo debido, lo estas alejando, inconcientemente lo estas llevando a los brazos de Tanya. —Dijo Edward antes de entrar a la habitación de nuevo, dejando a Esme pensativa.

«Pero es que no puedo…» Pensó confundida Esme.

—Carlisle, mírame, estoy aquí junto a ti, no temas…yo te protegeré. —Escucho la voz de Tanya y eso la hizo decidir.

Ella no puede decidir por Carlisle, el decidiría con el tiempo a quien quisiera, ella no haría nada. Además, Tanya no era tan mala, si Carlisle le gustaba era por algo. Con ese pensamiento se volvió a la habitación.

—Annie…— Susurro Carlisle y sus latidos acelerados fueron calmandose.

—¿Annie? —Exclamaron Tanya y Esme celosas.

—Su mejor amiga, Annabelle McCallister. — Explico Alexander.

—Acuéstenlo, se esta calmando y se dormirá. — Ordeno Eleazar saliendo de la habitación. Tenia que hablar con uno de sus colegas que tenía en la guardia, si tenía suerte le dirían algo.

—Cariño, déjalo, el estará bien. —Habló Carmen incomoda al ver como Esme miraba todo a su lado. Ella la conocía, podría decir todo lo que quisiera que no volvería con Carlisle, pero ella en el fondo estaba comenzando a dudar. ¿Quién soporta tanto al ver a tu esposo en brazos de otra? ¡Nadie! Y más alguien como Esme, que estaba llena de amor para con su marido.

—Pero…— Carmen separo a su hija del cuerpo dormido de Carlisle y se la llevo, seguidas por Irina y Kate.

—Vengan. —Dijo cómplice Alice. Todos los Cullen fueron desapareciendo de la habitación, dejando solos a Esme y Carlisle.

—Oh Amor… no sabes cuanto te extrañe—. Susurro Esme sentándose al lado del rubio, acaricio su mejilla caliente llena de vida. Por seguridad, no respiro, no quería ser la asesina de su amor. —No sabes cuanto daría por darle atrás al tiempo y evitar que fueses solo aquella vez, solo por un capricho mío de querer cazar un leopardo. Tu, consentidor como siempre, te sacrificaste y no cazaste por buscar ese dichoso leopardo…— Sollozo Esme.

Sus hijos, en la planta baja luchaban por no ir a consolar a su madre, debían dejarla desahogarse. Si no, se quedaría con eso toda su vida.

—Debemos dejarla, le hará bien. —Dijo Carmen al ver a los chicos preocupados. —Vayamos a cazar, veo que tienen sed. — Dijo viendo sus ojos oscuros, pero no eran por necesidad de cazar. —Déjenla, sola. —Los chicos Cullen salieron de la casa sin chistar, Carmen tenia razón. No tenían hambre, pero nada perdían con cazar algo, debían estar fuertes para Esme y Carlisle, que tenia una sangre tan atrayente.

*Una semana después*

—Es raro, porque solo duerme. — Comento pensativo Jasper.

—Eso parece, pero algo le han hecho. De eso estoy seguro, debemos hablar con ese hombre que dijo Eleazar. — Dijo Edward.

—Si, pero Carmen dijo bien claro que no fuéramos. — Habló Emmett.

—Eso dijo, pero Eleazar ya se fue hace cuatro días y nada de el. ¿Y si le pasa algo? —Pregunto Edward.

—Eleazar es fuerte, nada le pasara. — Dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso espero. — Susurro Emmett cruzado de brazos, al igual que Edward. —Luego deberíamos ser padres de familia, ¡Imaginen! Una princesita rubia con trencitas corriendo por la casa…— Un golpe en su cabeza lo callo. — ¡Oye! ¿Qué hice? —

—No estamos para pensar en niños, hace tiempo que no veo a Nessie…— Jasper miro acusatoriamente al grandulon quien había hecho recordar a Edward, llevaba ya cinco décadas sin ver a su princesita, si lo visitaba y hablaban por teléfono, pero Jacob no la había querido traer al igual que Edward. Ambos habían quedado que ella no volvería hasta que lograra superar la muerte de su abue, como le llamaba.

—Lo siento, hermano— Se disculpo Emmett.

—No te preocupes, Emm. — Palmo su hombro y volvió a su anterior posición, los tres mirando fijo a su padre inmóvil 'durmiendo'. —Es raro, verlo siendo humano. —Ambos hermanos asintieron, cuando sintieron algo correr y subir las escaleras, Alexander.

—¡Papa, ya volví! — Entro gritando con voz infantil Alex. Corrió al lado de Carlisle y se acostó.

Edward lo miro con melancolía, Alexander lo habían encontrado hace 10 décadas, era hermano de sangre de Edward, se había convertido por error ya que un vampiro lo confundió con Edward, Carlisle lo había encontrado y acogido como hijo. Alex nunca había sentido ese amor paternal ya que su padre había muerto a penas el cumplía los ocho años. Rápido se encariño con Carlisle y lo adoro más aun cuando le enseño todo lo que el sabia. Compartían pasión al salvar vidas, por eso Carlisle le había enseñado a como soportar el olor a sangre y lo logro, justo el día que su padre desapareció, siendo doble el dolor de parte del chico Masen, quien tan pronto escucho que Carlisle no aparecía corrió a buscarlo durante días, al no encontrarlo, volvió a la casa, pero a la semana se fue con la excusa de querer conocer el mundo. Solo tenía veinte años humanos cuando lo convirtieron, pero su mente era de un nene de cinco, por lo tanto le fue más difícil de asimilar.

—Entonces, hoy salve a un perro que había sido herido, el tipo lo atropello y lo dejo en la carretera ¡Lo puedes creer! Y no sabes de que manera lo ayude. — No termino de hablar cuando escucharon el grito de Alice y Rose junto a la risa de Bella.

Las chicas Cullen llegaron corriendo a la habitación saltando a los brazos de sus parejas, Bella solo se abrazo a la cintura de Edward, Alex se carcajeaba sobre Carlisle.

—¿Quién puso ese perro en mi habitación? —Chillo Alice desde los brazos de Jasper.

—Lo siento, duende, pero es que no encontré mas camas. —

—¡Camas es lo mas que hay aquí! — Grito Alice.

Alex se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Carlisle. —Y te imaginaras que hice, espero que me disculpes, pero el perrito no sobreviviría y tu mismo me enseñaste de que nací para salvar vidas, y no pude evitarlo. — Sonrío cómplice.

—¿Convertiste a un perro? —Gritaron los Cullen, exceptuando a Esme, que se encontraba en el patio trasero pensativa, ignorando la pelea de sus retoños.

—¡Alexander! — Chillo Angelique llegando a la habitación. — ¿Qué es esa peste a..? ¿Qué hiciste que? —Chillo saltando hasta la cama y brincando encima del chico. —Eres un imbecil. — Lo insulto sacando del lado de Carlisle, posicionándose ella. —Hola, papi— Dijo besando la mejilla del rubio.

—Sácate, Angie— La intento mover, pero esta le pateo haciéndolo volar hasta la pared, rompiéndola cómicamente dejando la figura de Alex en el muro.

Los Cullen restantes solo reían ante la pelea de ambos niños, que desde que se habían unido a la familia eran así. Algún día terminarían juntos, eso estaba escrito ya.

—Niños, ya dejen las peleas. —Llego Esme con un ramo de flores, toda llena de tierra. —Mira lo que han hecho, ay...chicos— Suspiro dejando las flores en la mesa de noche y yendo ayudar a levantar a Alex, que había quedado encajado en el muro. —Haber, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Pregunto sabiendo de quien era la culpa.

—Mama, solo salve la vida de un perrito y todos estos se quejan, ¡Papa habría hecho lo mismo! — Chillo yéndose del cuarto, dejando a todos pensativos.

—Niños, váyanse a disculpar. —Dijo sonriendo triste a todos.

—Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada. —Se quejo Emmett.

—Pero acompañaremos a las chicas. — Edward agarro la camisa del grandulón y lo sacaron, dejando a su madre con Carlisle.

—Hola, Cariño, ya despierta ¿si? Aunque no lo creas, te extraño…Que novedad ¿no? —Susurro riéndose. Agarro el ramo de flores y lo dejo en un jarrón de agua a su lado. —Te amo, por favor, despierta…Carlisle, amor, abre esos ojitos tuyos, por favor. —Suplico sollozando. Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del bello durmiente y sollozo mas fuerte aun al recordar todos esos momentos junto a su marido, esos momentos que el no recordaba ni recordaría…

—Esme…— Escucho un susurro demasiado de bajo, que un humano normal no hubiese escuchado, pero ella ni era una humana ni mucho menos normal. —Esme—Volvió a escuchar. Un jarrón se cayo en el piso de abajo, y un gritito de felicidad de Alice hizo a Esme levantar su cabeza viendo el sol reflejando en los ojos azules como el cielo de Carlisle, el sonreía y sus ojos estaban abiertos viéndola sorprendido. —Que hermosa eres… Me enseñarías hacer eso. — Susurro.

—¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto confundida.

—A brillar. —Dijo sonriendo. —Es genial. — Intento sentarse, pero le dolió todo su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, todo tu cuerpo esta entumecido, llevas toda una semana en la misma posición sin moverte. —Explico cariñosamente. Todos sus hijos corrieron hacia la habitación y se detuvieron en la puerta, sonrientes, unos encimas de otros. —Mira, tienes visitas. —Hablo en broma levantándose, dándole espacio a sus ocho hijos, quienes, aunque sorprendiera, saltaron sobre el, que los abrazo como pudo.

—Es bueno sentirse querido. —Dijo un asfixiado Carlisle. — Pero necesito aire. ¿Y Tanya? —Pregunto buscando a la rubia con su mirada. Acto que le dolió en el alma a Esme, ella solo bajo su cabeza y salio.

—No esta, ella se fue…—Mintió Rosalie, pero justo se escucho la voz chillona de la Denali quien subía corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Carlisle! — Llego y entro a la habitación, empujo a todos y los abrazo. —No sabes lo preocupada que estuve. — Susurro.

—Lo se, te escuchaba. — Dijo ilusionado.

Todos se miraron confundidos, la Denali nunca estuvo hablándole a Carlisle, siempre había sido Esme…Oh Oh, ¿el las había confundido?

—que bueno… —Le siguió el juego Tanya. Rose, Bella y Alice quisieron arrancarle la cabeza, pero sus parejas las detuvieron.

—Ew ¿Qué es esto?" Chillo Irina.

—¡No lo toques! — Grito Alex corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su perro vampiro. — Déjalo, se esta convirtiendo. —Dijo como si nada. Irina lo miro como si tuviera tres ojos. —Y se quedara. —

Irina bufo y se fue pateando el suelo. Alex lo cargo hasta donde su mama, quien triste estaba tejiendo ropa a velocidad vampirica.

—Mira, Waldo, una viejita tan sexy. — Dijo hablándole al perro, quien lloriqueaba por la transformación.

—¿Lo tendrás adentro? —Pregunto Esme sin mirarlo.

—Obvio, y será un Cullen más. —Dijo seguro. Esme dejo de tejer y levanto su mirada sonriendo, sin llegar a sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo será la boda? —Pregunto Angelique bajando las escaleras junto a Bella.

—Pronto, y tu no estarás invitada. — Dijo acostando al perro, Waldo, en el sillón.

—Chicos, son hermanos. —Suspiro Esme.

—Ya cállense. — Pidió Rosalie bajando las escaleras junto al resto clan Cullen. Habían dejado a Carlisle solo con la víbora de Tanya.

Todos se dejaron caer en los sillones suspirando a la vez, algo debían hacer. Esto no podía seguir por el rumbo que estaba cogiendo. Carlisle estaba muy entusiasmado junto a Tanya, y con Esme nada. Así no era…

Carlisle POV

—Que bueno es verte de nuevo, ya me tenías preocupada. — Decía Tanya. Era tan tierna…

—Eres tan linda. — Dije sin pensar, me sonroje luego al ver su sonrisa.

—Ya lo se, pero gracias. Tú eres también lindo. Y por eso, mañana iremos al cine. —Sonreí asintiendo.

Gracias a Dios… ¡tendría una cita con la chica más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos!

Las semanas fueron pasando y mi amistad junto a Tanya se fue estrechando, hasta tal punto que hoy mismo le pediría que fuera mi novia, obviamente nadie podría saberlo ya que éramos primos, pero solo seria un tiempo. No pensaba morirme de la mano con Tanya, había mujeres de más en el mundo y yo no era de una sola mujer.

—¡Carlie! — Me levante de la cama y fui al encuentro con Tanya. —Ven, te quiero enseñar algo—. Entrelazo nuestro dedos y corrimos bajando las escaleras. Emmett y Jasper se nos quedaron mirando, les sonreí y salimos de la casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunte al faltarme el aire, y ella como si nada.

—Encontré un lugar perfecto para acampar. —Contesto siguiendo corriendo.

—¿Piensas correr hasta el lugar? — Exclame fatigado.

—Obvio. — Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio. Seguimos corriendo, hasta llegar a un prado hermoso. — Llegamos. — El sol le dio en su rostro de porcelana y comenzó a brillar.

—¿Cómo…?— Ella no me dio tiempo y golpeo mi cabeza fuerte. —¡Oye! ¿Por qué me golpeas? — Ella se sorprendió y se disculpo.

—Lo siento, pensé ver una mosca en tu cabeza—. No le creí, pero no me importo. —Sentémonos—.Nos sentamos, donde no diera el sol. Hacia una brisa fresca y me acosté en el pasto verde, cerré mis ojos sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro cuando una punzada de dolor llego a mi cabeza junto a un recuerdo.

*Flash back*

Me vi en el mismo prado, pero yo estaba junto a una nena…pero no era yo, ósea, estaba alguien idéntico a mi un poco mayor, como de unos veinte tantos años.

—¡Abue, ven! — Una niña no mayor de seis años me llamaba o llamo a mi clon. Camino hasta ella y la cargo en sus brazos.

—Princesita, te he dicho que no vengas sin tus papas o tus tíos. Nos asustaste. — Dije cariñoso.

—Si, pero prometiste venir conmigo. —Dijo la nena con un puchero.

—Lo se, cariño, pero el trabajo se extendió. Tienes a Jake como loco buscándote. —Dije volteándome hacia un chico de pelo negro con cara preocupado.

—¡Jake! — Grito la nena corriendo hacia el chico. Mi yo camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hasta llegar a ¿Esme?

—¿Ves? Te dije que estaría aquí, se paso todo el día esperándote. — Dijo Esme rodeando mi cintura con ¿amor?

—Lo se, mañana no trabajo, me la traeré y tendremos un día nieta y abuelo, ya veras. —Dije besando la mejilla de Esme.

—lo se, cariño, tu siempre cumples tus palabras. Edward aun sigue esperando su día de Hijo y padre. Sin mencionar a Alex, esta loco por demostrarte como lleva su autocontrol ante la sangre. —

—Si, no soy un buen padre. — Suspire.

—Que dices, eres el mejor padre que ellos pudieron encontrar, y el mejor esposo…Te amo —Dijo besando mis labios.

—Te amo mas, cariño— Conteste al todo volverse borroso.

*Fin del Flash Back*

« ¿Qué fue todo eso?» Pensé confundido.

—Carlisle, te estoy hablando. —Frente a mi estaba Tanya, no una nena que me llamaba "abue" ¿Qué era todo esto?

¿Yo con Esme, mi tía? ¿Edward mi hijo? ¿Por qué Alex debía tener autocontrol por la sangre? ¿Qué me quería decir mi cabeza de chorlito?...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capitulo Siete**_

No supe que paso, pero el recuerdo o lo que fue eso, me impulso a querer besar a Tanya y así lo hice, pretendía sentir algo…no se, algo que me motivara hacer a Tanya mi novia, pero no. Nada me ocurrió, y así como la bese, la deje.

—No puedo. —Solo dije levantándome del suelo. —No se que me pasa. —

«Tal vez no es la indicada» Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

—Cállate…—Le dije.

—¿Perdón? —Exclamo Tanya.

—No, no a ti. Sabes… se que somos primos y todo eso, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Me atreví a preguntar aunque aquella vocecita en mi cabeza me gritara que estaba equivocado.

—Obvio que si. ¡Ay, Carlie, no sabes cuanto he esperado! —Chillo saltando. Sonreí, ¿Qué podría estar mal?

—Que bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie. —Dije. Ella dejo de sonreír y puso una mueca de tristeza. —¿Qué, que paso? No pongas esa carita…—Dije acunando su rostro hermoso entre mis manos, ya me había acostumbrado a su temperatura tan baja, al contrario de molestarme me reconfortaba, me hacia feliz el sentirla cerca.

—Pero como quieres que haga, si MI Novio no quiere que nadie sepa que esta junto a mi. ¿Es por las otras? ¿Tienes a alguien ya? —Exclamo histérica.

¡Dios, y eso que solo le había preguntado hace unos segundos!

—No, Tanya, no es por eso. Yo solo te quiero a ti, no se, tienes algo especial. —Conteste sonriendo de lado. Ella suspiro rodeando mi cuello.

—Eso quería oír. — Susurro antes de besarme. Sonreí y me separe.

—Vamos, si tanto te molesta el que no lo sepan, bien, lo diremos. —Dije decidido. Total, ¿Qué podrían hacernos?

* * *

—¡¿Que son que?! —Grito Rosalie junto a Alice.

—Novios, chicas, ya lo dijo dos veces. —Habló Tanya entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Así como escuchan, al fin me atreví a pedírselo y desearía con toda mi alma su apoyo. — Pedí sonriendo sincero. Eran mi familia, ¿Qué les costaba apoyar mi decisión?

—Por mi, esta bien. —Hablo desde las escaleras Irina.

—Que mas da, los apoyare. Felicidades, hermana —La siguió Kate con menos animo que Irina que vino hacia nosotros y abrazo a Tanya.

—Gracias, hermanita. —Las tres se abrazaron y así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos.

—Y ustedes ¿no me felicitaran? —Pregunte hacia Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Alex. Los cuatro me miraban sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros.

—Lo siento, Carlisle, pero no podría ser hipócrita felicitándote por algo que no me hace feliz. Y se que dentro de poco a ti tampoco. — Contesto Edward subiendo las escaleras junto a Jasper y Emmett, quienes me dieron a entender que pensaban lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, chiquito, ellos después lo aceptaran—. Abrace a Tanya con fuerza, me habían dolido las palabras de Edward, ¡eran mis hermanos! Debían aceptarme, era mi felicidad no la de ellos…

—Ni pienses que ese día llegara. —Comunico Alice siguiéndoles los paso a los chicos junto a Rose, Bella y Angelique.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? — Exclame. Como respuesta escuche un puertazo en el piso de arriba. —¿Eso se hace llamar mi familia? — Exclame enojado.

—Tranquilo, todavía falta Alex y Esme, sabes que ellos son mas razonables. Por mis papas no te preocupes. —

—Lo siento, Carl, pero conmigo no cuentes. Te quiero, pero esto es un error, no has sabido mirar hacia el lado correcto y te darás fuerte, muy fuerte cuando la verdad te pegue, pero como quiera…Felicidades a ambos. — Susurro corriendo escaleras arriba.

¿Qué les pasaba? Algo me ocultaban…

Tercera Persona POV

—¡Es que esto no puede estar pasando, no puede! —Chillaba fuera de si Rosalie.

—Pues esta pasando, bebe. — Dijo Emmett inocente.

—No ayudes, Emmett. —Grito Alice en el mismo estado que Rosalie.

—Chicas, deben calmarse. Encontraremos alguna forma de abrirle los ojos. El no es de estar tras una sola mujer, lo pude ver en su forma de ser en Londres. — Comento Alex. —A el definitivamente lo cambiaron completamente…—Alex se quedo pensando unos segundos, Edward lo miro con broma al escuchar su plan.

—No, ¿tu crees que Esme seria así? —Pregunto Edward sarcástico.

—Por Dios, Eddie, Esme haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Carlisle. —Dijo Alex como si fuese lo obvio.

—Les recuerdo que no todos leen mentes. — Hablo Alice.

—Bien, Alex dice que Esme podría cambiar…un poco en su forma de actuar y vestir, ya que a este nuevo Carlisle le gustan medio…liberales, facilitas. — Comunico Edward causando las risas de los demás.

—¿Esme? ¡No creo! — Dijo Emmett riendo.

—Es la única forma que veo. —Bufo Alexander.

—Bueno, no es tan malo tu plan, Hermanito, ¡así por fin podría cambiar el estilo de Esme! —Chillo dando brinquitos Alice.

—Pero ¿aceptará? —Pregunto Jasper aguantando a Alice.

—Obvio o eso intentaremos, si no…tendremos que pensar mas. —Hablo Alex.

—De verdad que…— Empezó a hablar Rose, pero la voz de Tanya la callo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Esme? ¿Te molesta? —Pregunto con voz venenosa. Los chicos salieron y fueron a escuchar la conversación.

—Graba esto. — Pensó Alice. Edward saco su celular y encendió la grabadora de este.

—Tanya, fue su decisión, no me molesta en absoluto. —Contesto indiferente Esme.

—¿Ah si? ¿No te molesta el que Carlisle sea todo mío? ¿De verdad? —

—Tanya, me alegra el que Carlisle sea feliz, no podría molestarme. Me iré, tengo cosas que hacer. — Esme intento irse, pero la mano de Tanya la detuvo.

—No, ¿Cómo no te puede molestar? ¡Es tu esposo! Y ahora es todo mío —Chillo fuera de si Tanya. —No dejare que te vuelva a mirar de la forma en que lo hacia, tu Carlisle va a desaparecer, el será totalmente mío por la eternidad, lo convertiré y me largare con el. Ya vera, tú y tu bola de niñatos infantiles lamentaran todo lo que me han hecho. Sobretodo Edward, ya veras… ¿que será de ustedes sin su líder? —

—Tanya, no lo hagas mas difícil, si quieres aléjalo de mi todo lo que quieras, pero de los chicos no. Ellos sufrirán el doble, Carlisle, mayor o menor, recordando o sin recordar, sigue siendo ese Carlisle que les enseño tantas cosas, ese padre que todos adoran y tú, no puedes alejarlo de nosotros. Eso seria…—Tanya no la dejo terminar golpeando el rostro de Esme.

—¿Seria que? ¡Eh! —Grito sonriendo maliciosamente. — Lamentablemente, Esme, el no les recuerda para nada y yo me encargare de que eso sigua así. Adiós, querida. —Dijo saliendo. —En cuanto a ustedes, ya verán…— Siguió su camino ignorando las miradas de los Cullen quienes fuero a socorrer su decaída madre.

—Mama, encontramos el plan perfecto para que Carlisle caiga rendido a tus pies. —Dijo Angelique sonriendo al igual que todos sus hermanos.

—Ustedes hablen. —Dijo Esme con un tono de voz decidido.

Esta seria la última vez que Tanya le hablaría así, ella era la Sra. Cullen, no Tanya y así seguiría siendo. Carlisle la volvería amar, de eso se encargaría ella, y mas con la ayuda de sus adorados retoños.

—Ven, será mejor demostrártelo. Ya tengo todo. —Habló emocionada Alice, quien había sacado muchos conjuntos de ropas sexy para Esme. —Esto te encantara. —

—Espero. —Susurró Esme sonriendo dudosa.

Llegaron a la habitación de Alice y Jasper donde todos se acomodaron en el suelo en posición indio, todos atentos a Alice que junto a Alex harían el plan perfecto para recuperar a Carlisle.

—Bueno, empezaremos con… —La puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Alice, todos sabían de quien se trataba, los latidos acelerados del corazón lo delataron. —Pasa, Carlisle. — El chico entro entre tímido y enojado, todos lo miraban atentos, todos menos Esme.

—¿Cabe uno mas? —Emmett se carcajeo y siendo el mas cerca de la puerta, le hizo un espacio a Carlisle a su lado. —Gracias. —

—¿Eres bipolar? —Exclamo Emmett fuera de broma alguna.

—No, solo quería hablar con ustedes…—Se levanto y paro, junto a Alice y Alex. —Se que no soy nadie como para obligarlos a aceptar a Tanya como mi novia, pero solo desearía un poco de comprensión de su parte. Son mi familia y no me haría mas feliz el que me apoyaran. —Hablo sin respirar. Todos lo miraron fijo sin pronunciar palabra, Rosalie le dio un empujón a Esme que la hizo levantarse y caminar hacia Carlisle, que la miraba confundido.

—¿Sabes? No creo que alguien como Tanya te merezca. ¿Tanto te gusta? — Susurro acariciando el mentón del rubio, quien se ponía nervioso ante el repentino cambio de Esme.

—No…Digo si, si me gusta, no… si ¡Ah! —Se alejo un paso de Esme. — Solo quería… ¡Esme, detente! —Alzo la voz al ver como Esme tenia intención de volverle acariciar el abdomen, muy cerca de su pantalón, demasiado cerca...

—Carlisle, ya te dijimos nuestro pensar abajo. Hermano, no hagas esto. Todos sabemos que te gusta, si, pero es por que no has sabido mirar hacia otro lado. — Rodeo su cuello Alex.

—Si, pero entiendan… No es que me muera al lado de Tanya, solo será una relación pasajera. ¡Tampoco es que me muera por ella! Hay muchas mejores. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Esme y eso todos en la habitación lo notaron.

—Es bueno saber eso. —Contesto Esme saliendo sin más de la habitación seguida por las chicas Cullen, se les había ocurrido un perfecto plan, incluyendo el de Alex, ¡Seria perfecto!

Carlisle POV.

¡Wow! ¿Alguien me podría avisar de que me perdí? ¿A que venia el cambio de Esme? Digo, no me quejo, pero… ¡Rayos!

—Carl, ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Jasper. Asentí como pude, acostándome en la cama, cerrando mis ojos normalizando mi respiración y mi corazón, que misteriosamente se había vuelto loco con la cercanía de Esme.

—¿Qué hace un perro en la sala? —Se escucho la voz de Eleazar. Alex salio corriendo gritando que no lo tocaran.

—Carlisle, ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de juegos? — Emmett prácticamente me obligo a ir.

—No, estoy bien. Estoy cansado, me iré a despedir y luego a dormir. — Dije saliendo del salón de juegos, bajando las escaleras despacio, no tenía prisa por nada.

—¡Pero no pueden, no puedes, Eleazar! ¡Es mi perro, lo cuidare! ¡Lo prometo! —Escuche la voz de Alex. Baje más despacio, escondiéndome tras una columna. —Papa no me hubiera negado nada, Carlisle me hubiera apoyado. ¿Qué les cuesta? Es solo un perrito indefenso. ¿Mama? —

¿Yo, Papa?

—Cariño, no se… No es lo mismo, el no hablara cuando tenga sed o quiera algo—.Justifico ¿Esme?

— ¿Alex llamo a Esme, mama? — Susurre.

—Es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas. — Apareció tras de mi, Carmen con una sonrisa cómplice. —Ven. — Me guío hasta los demás quienes me miraban sonriendo. Raro… ¿Cómo podían cambiar de un estado a otro en segundos?

—¿Ya te vas a dormir? —Pregunto Tanya mirándome de una manera diferente.

—Ermmm…Eso creo. —Conteste fingiendo un bostezo.

—Espérame, te acompaño—. Sonreí de lado y entrelace nuestros dedos, era reconfortante sentir la piel helada de mi novia cerca.

Si, soy raro, pero razones desconocidas, hasta para mi, tendré.

—Buenas Noches. — Dije mirando a cada uno de los presentes, faltaban las chicas y Edward y Jasper. Subimos las escaleras rápido, no se que le pasaba a Tanya, estaba algo…extraña, por decirlo así.

—Bien, ven. —Me empujo hacia la ventana haciéndome caer.

—¡Tanya! —Grite al ver el suelo tan cerca, me tape el rostro esperando el impacto, impacto que nunca llego.

—No te haría daño, amor, iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos escuche. —Me subió a su espalda y corrió a una velocidad inhumana, no veía nada, todo a mí alrededor era borrones solamente.

—¿Qué eres? —Pregunte al mis pies tocar el suelo.

—Prométeme que no huirás ni me temerás—. Intente no hacer una mueca de miedo al ver sus ojos negros llenos de oscuridad y de algo más. —Promételo. — Gruño demostrando sus dientes afilados y amenazantes. Asentí como pude, di un paso atrás, pero ella me atrajo hacia ella de un jalon. —¿Crees en los seres sobrenaturales? —Quise reírme de esa barbaridad, pero el temblor de su pecho me detuvo. —¿Crees, Carlisle? —

—Eso creo. —Mentí tragando gordo. Ella zarandeo mis brazos fuerte, una fuerza que no pensé que alguien tan frágil como Tanya llegar a tener.

—¡No mientas! —Gemí de dolor al mi hombro comenzar a dolerme. —Lo siento. Solo escúchame, di la verdad, no te haré nada. —Asentí intentando no temerle, o por lo menos no demostrárselo. —Bien, comenzare por el principio no pues… —Intente sonreír, pero mas bien fue una mueca lo que salio. —Soy una vampira. — Soltó así no más.

—¿Qué? Tanya, te dije que no vieras la saga esa de vampiros vegetarianos. —Dije tranquilizándome. Todo era la obsesión de Tanya por el vampiro raro ese de una películas que habían salido hace poco.

—No estoy jugando, Carlisle. Habló en serio, ¿te lo demuestro? — Asentí con burla cruzándome de brazos. —Bien. —Desapareció de mi vista, para segundos después aparecer con un venado medio muerto en sus brazos. Enterró sus afilados dientes en el cuello del animal y succiono su sangre. Ya cuando dejo al animal sin alguna sangre en su cuerpo lo lanzo lejos. —¿Te quedo claro? —Pregunto limpiando su mejilla llena de sangre.

—Tanya…tu…—Susurre comenzando a retroceder. Me voltee y corrí lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, pero no fue mucho ya que Tanya me detuvo en un santiamén. —Suéltame, por favor, no me comas…— Pedí cubriendo mi rostro.

—No te haría daño, ¡te lo dije! — Grito empujándome contra un árbol, que mínimo lastimo mis costillas, pero el dolor desapareció en segundos. —Prometiste no temerme… —Susurro amenazante acorralándome contra el árbol.

—No temo, menos a ti, Tanya, yo te quiero, se que no me harías daño. — Algo en lo que dije la enfureció, ya que rodeo mi cuello con una de sus níveas manos y fue ajustando el agarre con el pasar de los segundos. —Tanya…— Susurre. —No puedo…respirar. —Murmure, la vista se me nublaba al no recibir oxigeno, pero me alcanzo a ver como alguien llegaba empujando a Tanya lejos de mi. —Gracias—. Susurre al caer en unos brazos helados, pero calidos a la vez.

—No fue nada, amigo. Llévenla con Eleazar, yo lo revisare si no le lastimo nada. — Identifique la voz como la de Alex, pero se oía diferente, un poco mas profesional o hasta llena de furia. —Angelique, ve, yo lo cuidare. — Escuché unos pasos alejarse y la respiración de Alex, porque era el, lo sabia.

—Hermano, no esta inconciente. —Susurro Emmett.

—Lo se, Emm, y el también lo sabe. ¿O no, Carlisle? — Abrí mis ojos avergonzado. —Veo que no llego a dañar nada, estas como nuevo—. Bromeo bajándome de sus brazos.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no? —Pregunto Emmett, Iba a contestar cuando Jasper me callo.

—Lo hablaremos en la casa, descansa, estas exhausto—. Quise negarme, pero el cansancio me llego por arte de magia.

—Todo volverá a la normalidad ¿Verdad? — Escuché la voz de Emmett antes de caer en el sueño mas profundo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. _

_**Capitulo 8**_

— ¡Ya he dicho que no fue apropósito, no se que me paso! ¡Me Salí de control!— Justificaba Tanya ya mas calmada.

—Cariño, eso no justifica el daño que le causaste— Intentaba controlarla Carmen, el resto seguía arriba junto a Carlisle, que aun no despertaba.

—Tanya, esto afirma mi hipótesis de que tu no eres la indicada para Carlisle. — Bajo Angelique, hablando seriamente ejerciendo su profesión de psicología.

— ¡No estoy loca!— Grito histérica Tanya.

—Tanya, no esta diciendo eso. Solo quiere decir que te debes dar un tiempo con Carlisle. Lo que paso hoy no fue bueno ni para el ni para ti. —

— ¡Solo llevamos un día! ¡No me pueden alejar de el!— Chillo agarrando su cabeza Tanya.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé. — Susurro en broma Alexander quien venia bajando las escaleras junto a Edward y Eleazar.

—Hermano, calla boca. — Murmuro entre dientes Edward. Tanya los miro con sus ojos negros como el carbón buscando algo, y ese algo estaba en el piso de arriba. —Tanya, queríamos…—No pudo seguir hablando ya que recibió una patada en su estomago, mandándolo directo hacia la puerta principal.

—Óiganme, el es mío y nadie me alejara de el. —Gruño subiendo las escaleras. Corrió hasta la habitación de su adorado Carlisle.

—Déjenla. — Ordeno Eleazar.

Desde que le había visto hace ya un mes, cuando bajo las escaleras quedo flechada, pero lo que la termino por enamorar, porque eso era, ella estaba enamorada de Carlisle Cullen, fue el ver su faceta nueva de caballero pero a la vez de chico malo. Puede que llegaran a pensar que estuviera loca, pero a ella le fascinaban así, y Carlisle…Este nuevo Carlisle, había cautivado su corazón sin vida. Su corazón congelado y frío sin sentimientos, sentimientos que no creyó volver a sentir después de lo de Edward, sentimientos que volvieron a nacer en la persona que menos pensó, en Carlisle Cullen ¿Loco, no?

— ¡Tanya!— Llamo la atención de la rubia su hermana, Irina. —Hermana, entra. —Susurro sonriendo sincera. Irina y Kate eran las únicas que sabían sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el rubio Cullen. Irina le había apoyado desde el primer minuto en el que su hermana le hablo sobre su amor, pero Kate fue todo lo contrario. Ella decia que debía buscarse a otro ¡Ella no quería a otro! Que Carlisle era de Esme, pero bien que todos escucharon a Esme negarse a reconquistar a Carlisle, así que ¿Qué había de malo?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!— Gruño Rosalie. Se postro frente a la Denali, prohibiéndole el paso. — ¿Enserio tienes el descaro de volver a aparecerte luego de que casi le asesinas?— Hablo Rose con furia en sus ojos.

—No fue mi intención, solo…perdí mi control. — Dijo avergonzada. Sabia que había cometido un error, o mejor dicho, un horror, pero estaba arrepentida, además que lo que le importaba era la opinión de Carlisle no la de todos esos intentos de vampiros. —Hazte a un lado, rubia oxigenada, no me importa lo que pienses. —

— ¡Rubia oxigenada! ¿Rubia oxigenada? ¡Yo no soy rubia oxigenada! En todo caso serias tú, Denali. — Se quejo Rosalie.

—Bebe, no pelees por algo tan estupido. — Habló Emmett rodeando su cintura, alejándola de Tanya.

—Si, tan estupido como Emmett. — Comento Jasper aguantando su risa. Alice golpeo su hombro cómplice.

—No ayudes, Jasper Hale. — Hablo entre dientes Rosalie. Causando la risa de los presentes en la habitación, a excepción de las Denali.

— ¡Annabelle, no!— Grito Carlisle levantándose. — ¡Annabelle, Annie! — Grito mirando hacia todos lados desorientado.

— Agh ¿Por qué siempre se despierta gritando el nombre de esa?— Se quejo cruzada de brazos Tanya. —Amor, estoy aquí. — Camino hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, moviendo en el paso a Esme.

— ¿Tanya? ¡Tanya!— Grito alejándose de ella asustado. Acción que le creo un nudo en la garganta de Tanya, cuanto desearía poder llorar y desahogar sus penas en las lágrimas, pero era imposible. —Aléjenla…—Pidió casi rogando. No hizo falta de nadie, Tanya se levanto sola y salio dolida por las palabras de Carlisle seguida por sus inseparables hermanas.

—Bien hecho, Carlisle. —Emmett levanto su puño para chocarlo junto al de Carlisle, pero este se hecho para atrás, bajando su cabeza. — ¿Pasa Algo?—

—Todos…aléjense. — Pidió en un susurro. Los presentes se sorprendieron, pero al no oír palabra de Carlisle fueron saliendo en silencio. —Tu no…Esme— Levanto su rostro y Esme pudo ver el rostro todo rojito de Carlisle, ¡el estaba llorando!

Esme corrió hacia a la cama a velocidad humana, rodeando a Carlisle con sus helados brazos, Carlisle no tardo en largarse a llorar sobre el hombro de su esposa, claro que esto ultimo el lo desconocía.

—Ya, cariño, llora…—Susurro besando la cabeza de Carlisle. — ¿Nos temes?—Pregunto separando la cabeza del rubio de ella, muy a su pesar.

—No lo se, Esme. ¿Debería? ¡Estoy tan frustrado!— Chillo con voz llorosa. Esme río entre dientes, ese faceta de Carlisle le recordaba cuando hace años ya Su Carlisle había hecho ese mismo berrinche porque no lograba entender como el padre de Cenicienta había dejado a su hija tan descuidad con esa madrastra tan "maligna" como dijo aquella vez leyéndole el cuento a Nessie. ¡Se había frustrado dos semanas con esa idea en su cabecita!

—Eres tan tierno. — Dijo Esme acariciando las mejillas de Carlisle, quien la miraba sonrojado.

—Gracias, tú también lo eres. ¿Por qué te reíste?— Pregunto con una voz infantil limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

—Por nada, cariño, cosas mías. — Dijo agitando sus brazos restándole importancia.

— ¿Eres mi tía? Digo… ¿De verdad lo eres? ¿Ustedes son mi familia?— Pregunto el rubio acomodándose en la cama.

— ¡Obvio que si!—Exclamo sin creerse la pregunta. ¡El era el creador de esa familia tan unida y amorosa!

—No, pregunto porque soy muy diferente a ustedes. — Río sin ganas. — ¿De verdad son…vampiros?— Una carcajada desde el primer piso se escucho, Emmett.

—Carlisle, creo que es hora de traerla. — Hablo Edward recargado del marco de la puerta.

— ¿Traer a quien?— Se pregunto confundido.

—Ya veras. —Edward dejo la frase inconclusa y se fue.

— ¿A quien van a traer? — Pregunto lleno de curiosidad Carlisle. Esme se río y beso su cabeza, levantándose. — No te vayas…Por favor. — Esme no pudo negarse a su carita de nene bueno y se acomodo al lado de Carlisle, quien ni tardo un segundo en recostar su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer enternecida. — ¿Por qué estas solas?— Pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

—_Por ti…—_Pensó llena de tristeza. —Nada en especial, no ha llegado el indicado. —Se explico con voz apagada. Carlisle lo noto y la miro a los ojos.

—No mientas, a ti alguien te hizo daño o algo así. — Comento serio.

—No, que dices…Ya tienes sueño, vamos, no me voy hasta que te duermas. — Hablo evitando hablar del tema, aun no era el tiempo de decir todo.

—No es justo ¡Estuve durmiendo hasta ahora!— Se quejo levantándose y saltando en la cama. —Ven, se joven por una vez en tu vida. — Levanto la voz brincando con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro hermoso.

— ¿Me estas llamando vieja?— Exclamo Esme levantándose y saltando a la par de Carlisle.

—Para nada. —Hablo con inocente Carlisle. Esme le pego en el hombro, obviamente sin fuerza, ya que si no le podría romper todo los huesos del lado derecho de su cuerpo, bleh...Exageraba un poco.

Mientras nuestra parejita saltaba en la cama como dos pequeños, en el piso de abajo todos sonreían y eran felices por la escena que ocurría arriba, claro, todos menos dos ciertas rubias Denali. Tanya e Irina no cabían en su furia, bueno, más Tanya, pero Irina llevaba tiempo que no soportaba a Esme así que le enfurecía que ella fuese feliz junto a la felicidad de su hermana.

— ¿No te gusta, Tanya?— Hablo con burla Rosalie.

—Rose. —La regaño Carmen. Aunque sonriera por dentro, Tanya sabia desde el principio que Carlisle era de Esme, y así seria por la eternidad, por más dones o tiempo que pase, ese amor puro nunca se extinguirá.

— ¿Te gustaría salir mañana?— Se escucho la voz rebosante de felicidad de Carlisle.

— ¿Y Tanya? Es tu novia ¿o me equivoco?— Pregunto una voz llena de inocencia de parte de Esme.

—Ella misma me demostró que no la quiero, ella no se compara con otra. — Susurro cambiando su tono de voz a uno coqueto.

—Soy mayor que tu diez años. — Dijo Esme, parando los saltos.

— ¿Y? Experiencia, Esme. Ex-pe-rien-cia — Los chicos abajo se sorprendieron de la conversación de sus padres, pero que podían esperar del nuevo Carlisle. El si que se atrevería hacer cosas que el anterior no haría ni volviendo a nacer, bueno…

—Agh—Gruño Tanya corriendo lejos de la casa, obviamente Irina la siguió.

— A esas dos no se les ve ni la sombra en un buen. —Murmuro Angelique

—Si, como que se fueron un poco enojadas. — Susurro Bella.

—Chicos, podrían dejar de celebrar antes de. —Hablo Esme desde arriba. Ahora si, todos los presentes rieron felices.

Paso la noche entre risas de parte de la parejita y pasaron toda la noche juntos, ya que Esme había dicho que se iba cuando Carlisle se durmiera, y pues, el nunca se durmió, hasta que el reloj llego a las cinco de la mañana que fue cuando Carlisle cayo redondito a la cama.

—Se ve tierno. —Susurro Esme besando su mejilla saliendo de la habitación.

—Para ti siempre lo será. —Susurro Carmen. —Míralo, puede babear y para ti es lo más tierno. —Esme rodó los ojos ignorando las palabras de su amiga.

—Ay ya, Carmen. Vamos abajo, ¿Si?— Carmen asintió y bajaron las escaleras riendo.

—Mama, ¿la pasaste bien?—Pregunto Emmett moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—Mhm. —Simplemente contesto.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa cómplice, conocía demasiado a su madre y sabía que la mujer no cabía en toda su felicidad. Si no estuvieran todos ellos estuviese brincando por toda la casa, podría jurarlo.

— ¿Nessie vendrá con Jake o la buscamos al aeropuerto?—Pregunto Esme cambiando el tema, no le gustaba todas las miradas sobre ella.

—La iremos a buscar, Jake dice que esta muy cansado, el muy vago. —Contesto Bella.

—A mi no me engañas…—Hablo Emmett, volviendo hablar del tema.

—Osito, ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte algo de ropa? Ya que buscaremos a Nessie. —Susurro entre dientes, Emmett solo la ignoro, se volteo hacia Esme preparando su próxima pregunta, pero fue agarrado por Rosalie y llevándolo escaleras arriba. —Te dije que te vistieras. —Murmuro amenazante que hasta hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.

—Pobre Emm. —Dijo Jasper sonriendo. Edward en las mismas condiciones pidió unos segundos a Esme.

—Mama, mañana llega Nessie, te pediría con toda el alma que no vea a Carlisle hasta que le plantemos el tema, seria un golpe fuerte para ella el verlo así. — Pidió Edward en rol de padre.

— No se, es que quería ir al aeropuerto…—Se quejo Esme como una niña chiquita.

—Pero Mama…dale. ¡Recuperaras todo el tiempo perdido con ella cuando este en la casa! Solo aleja a Carlisle mañana, ya podrías volver por la noche o hasta pasado mañana. Alice te avisara. Por fis…— Esme asintió con pesadez

—Esta bien, yo me llevo a Carlisle. — Suspiro.

—No te hagas, que se que te mueres de felicidad, ¿a poco no te gusta estar todo un día entero con el?—Hablo Emmett bajando en calzones aun.

— ¡Emmett Cullen!—Grito Rosalie corriendo tras el con un pantalón en su mano. — Ven acá. — Grito desapareciendo tras entrar a la cocina.

—Emm tiene razón. — Contesto Alice dando sus brinquitos de bailarina.

—No he dicho lo contrario. — Sonrío al escuchar el grito de Alex.

— ¡Waldo! Bienvenido a la vida, amigo. Muajaja— Alex bajo las escaleras con el perro recién despierto en brazos. —Miren, Waldo ha despertado. —Hablo emocionado.

—Debes llevarlo a cazar. — Comunico Esme sonriendo al verla carita de felicidad de su hijo mas pequeño.

— ¡Eso haré! Angelique, ¿Me acompañas?—Pregunto indiferente. Angelique se volteo y tardo en contestar. — ¿Contestaras o no?—Angie sonrío y salio de la casa, seguida por Alex y el nuevo Cullen.

— ¿Vas a dejar que lo tenga?—Pregunto Jasper.

— ¿Por qué no? Carlisle lo hubiera hecho. —Simplemente contesto sonriendo. Todos callaron al escuchar un quejido del piso de arriba, los presentes quisieron correr al piso y socorrer al rubio pero se detuvieron, debía ir Esme. —Iré yo. —Susurro corriendo a velocidad vampirica, estando en la habitación en segundos.

—No, Aro…no lo hagas. —Lloriqueo Carlisle dormido, lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos aun cerrados. Pateaba algo inexistente en el aire y gemía de dolor. Esme le detuvo antes de que se lastimara con algo. —NO, ¡Aro, no!—Grito abriendo sus ojos de par en par. —no, no, ¡NO!

—Ya, amor, ya…Aro no te hará nada, ya estoy aquí. —Susurro Besando su cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¿Aro, Quien es Aro?— Pregunto confundido. Noto que traía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, que ni siquiera el sabia el porque, pero se las limpio con su mano. Se separo un poco de Esme y lo miro, ella estaba en un trance e intentaba calmarlo, Pero el ya lo estaba, aunque eso no parecía notarlo ella.

—Jasper. —Esme llamo al empático de la familia quien llego en segundos. —Tranquilízalo. —Pidió sollozando. Carlisle intento replicar, pero no pudo. Una tranquilidad anormal le hizo recostar su cabeza y caer en el sueño, esta vez tranquilo. —Aun sigue alterado, tiene sus latidos a mil. —Suspiro Esme. Nunca podría hacer nada por el, siempre tendría que ser alguien mas, nunca ella…

—Pronto se calmara, tranquilízate tu, mama. —Susurro Jasper besando su mejilla antes de salir.

—Eso intento. —La puerta se abrió y dejo ver una cabellera desordenada cobriza. —Pasa, Edward.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que pensaste hace uno segundos. — Contesto.

—No te preocupes, se que no lo haces apropósito. Ven, entra. — Edward fue y se sentó sobre la mesa de noche y suspiro mirando fijamente a su madre.

— ¿Por qué piensas que nunca harás nada por el? ¿Qué no fuiste tu la que le devolvió la vida cuando el la pensó perdida? ¿Acaso no fuiste tu la que le enseño lo que era el amor después de siglos solo y sin amor? ¿No fuiste tu la…?—Esme le callo. — ¿Ves? Todo lo que has hecho por el, y lo que falta. Mama, tu lo eres todo para el. Aunque no se acuerde, el siempre te amara y dentro de poco lo notaras, querida madre mía. —Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. —Espero que esto te haga reaccionar y dejes de estar pensando barbaridades, tu haz hecho de todo por el. Ah, s me olvidaba, en una semana llegara un amigo de Eleazar, es de la guardia…nos ayudara con lo de Carlisle. —Sonrío de lado y salio, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

—Tienes razón… Viviré mi presente y dejare el pasado atrás. Gracias, Hijo. —Hablo con la nada, aunque su hijo pudiera escucharla claramente.

—No hay porque, Esme. — Contesto en susurro.

Pasaron las horas y no fue hasta que dieron las 2:30 de la tarde que Carlisle abrió sus ojos. — ¿Esme?—Pregunto saliendo del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado ya que aun seguía medio dormido.

—Aquí estamos. — Contesto Bella asomando su cabeza desde el living.

Carlisle sonrío y bajo las escaleras mas deprisa. Tropezó con su propio pie, pero unos brazos le agarraron antes que siquiera cayera. —Buenas Tardes, bello durmiente. — Hablo Emmet sonriendo.

—Buenas ¿Tardes?— Exclamo.

—Si, dormiste un poco mas de la cuenta.—Contesto Edward desde la puerta.

—Un poco, creo que si. — Despeino su cabello y miro fijo el suelo por unos segundos.—¿Y Esme?—

—Esta en el patio, ve a verla, lleva ya horas allí. — Comento Rosalie, pero fue detenido por Alice.

—Cámbiate primero, tienes la ropa colgando en tu baño. —Comunico Alice, haciéndolo correr escaleras arriba. Quería ya estar listo, hoy saldría con Esme.

Se ducho y cambio a la velocidad de la luz. Bajo ya duchado y cambiado, iba despeinando su cabello cuando Rosalie lo detuvo. —Así no. —Le peino el cabello hacia atrás, quedando perfectamente sin ningún pelo levantado.—Perfecto, así te pareces mas.—Dejo la frase inconclusa y se fue a sentar junto a Alice y Kate que veían paginas para comprar ropa.

— ¿A quien?—Pregunto. Nadie le contesto y siguió su camino hacia el patio.

—Ah, Hola, Carlisle. — Hablo Esme sin voltearse. —Disculpa mis fachas, me duchare y nos vamos.—Lo miro y se quedo fría. Ese era su Carlisle…

— ¿Pasa algo? No me digas que te arrepentiste, ¿no te gusta mi peinado? Me lo hizo Rose…—Esme le callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Calla, cotorrita, te ves perfecto. Vengo ya.—Sonrío feliz y corrió a velocidad vampirica al cuarto de baño.

—Ay..,¿Note gusta empeinado?— Se burlo Emmett imitando la voz de Carlisle.

—Callate—Lo callo el rubio con una sonrisa de enamorado plantada en su rostro, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes quienes sonreian por la felicidad que reinaba la casa desde la presencia de Carlisle. Todos tan adentrados en sus cosas que no notaron cuando el timbre sono, causando las miradas confusas de todos por unos simples segundos, Eleazar abrio con una sonrisa siendo recibido por unos brazos delgados y una voz chillona reconocible para todos.

—¡Hola, Familia! ¡Ya llegue!—Gritoneo entrando a la casa junto a su novio perruno. Edward intento voltearle, evitando que viera a Carlisle, pero fue inevitable.—¿Carl…Abuelito?—Susurro con voz llorosa al igual que sus ojos chocolates. Su abuelito estaba alli, un poco cambiado, pero era el. Lo reconoceria en donde fuese, era El.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nueve

Tercera Persona POV

No podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban. ¿A caso ese era el hombre por el cual había estrado llorando durante los últimos ochenta años? Debía ser una mala jugada del destino.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto Carlisle mirándola alzando ambas cejas.

— ¿Mama, Papa? — Pregunto Nessie buscando la respuesta en la mirada de sus padres, quienes estaban cabizbajos.

— ¿Esme, quien es ella? — Pregunto mirando fijamente a su nieta. —Se parece mucho a Edward y Bella. —Comento mirando a la pareja curioso. — ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Diecisiete, y Bella, dieciocho — Contesto Edward caminando hacia su hija y rodeando sus hombros protectoramente. Podía sentir los alocados pensamientos de su princesa. Estaba confundida y dolida. No podía creer que su abuelo estuviera frente suyo. —Jasper… —Susurro.

Justo cuando Jasper utilizaría su don sobre su sobrina, esta salió corriendo leyendo los pensamientos e intenciones de su tío. Corrió hacia su abuelo a velocidad vampírica.

— ¿Abuelo…Carlisle? —Pregunto mas convencida.

—Carlisle, si. Abuelo, no. — Contesto sonriendo de lado. ¿Esa chica hermosa también era su familia?

—Carlisle, vamos. — Y sin darle tiempo a negarse, Esme ya le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de un lujoso mercedes.

— ¿Quién era ella y porque me confunde con su abuelo? ¿Tan viejo me veo? ¿Me ves alguna cana? ¡Solo tengo dieciséis! — Exclamo histérico viéndose en el retrovisor detenidamente.

—Tranquilo, luego te responderé todas tus preguntas. Y no, no tienes ninguna cana. —Esme contesto mas aliviada.

Al parecer este nuevo Carlisle carecía de la inteligencia del anterior. O eso pensó Esme en el momento.

— ¿Te burlas de mi? —Pregunto Carlisle luego de minutos en silencio.

—No, ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo te recordaba… a mi esposo. —Contesto perdiendo toda alegría de golpe.

— ¿Tienes esposo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está contigo? Muy estúpido de su parte el dejar a una dama tan hermosa sola.

—Tenia, murió hace ochenta años. —Contesto apretando el volante, lo pudo sentir crujir ante la fuerza que ponía sobre él.

— ¿Murió? ¿Ochenta años? ¿Cómo? —Pregunto recordando toda la conversación y declaraciones de la noche anterior. Su "familia" no era para nada normal. Así que intento no parecer asombrado, había notado cada mueca de dolor o tristeza cada vez que el sentía miedo hacia su especie.

—Murió, murió así como que sabemos exactamente si murió, no sabemos.

— ¿Ah? Habla español, amiga. —Bromeo intentando aligerar la tensión que había creado en Esme contestar esa pregunta.

—Sabes lo que somos, y como en toda especie tenemos quien dirige…

— ¿Algo así como un Presidente o Gobernador?

—Exacto, en nuestro caso son Reyes, Los Vulturis. Aro, Cayo y Marcus Vulturi. —Pronuncio sus nombres con odio. — Viven en Volterra y son los que mantienen todo en orden. Por ellos es que los humanos no conocen de nuestra existencia. — Explico deteniendo el auto frente a una gasolinera. —Sera un viaje algo largo. Vengo ya. —Dijo bajándose del auto con la elegancia que los caracterizaba.

—Ok. —Contesto viéndola alejarse. Vio como un borrón paso frente al auto y lo sacudió deprisa, dándole un pequeño susto a su delicado corazón. —Que mierda… —Susurro viendo como el borrón agarraba forma de humano, o un vampiro. Tenía la palidez de los vampiros, el cuerpo robusto parecido a Emmett, pero la mirada de un borgoña que se suponía debía asustarlo. Presiono los seguros, por si acaso, aunque sabía que si venia por el rompería la puerta sin fuerza alguna. Lo había podido ver la noche anterior cuando Tanya casi le mata. Una de las cualidades de los vampiros era la fuerza, demasiada fuerza en solo una persona.

—Carlisle, tanto tiempo… al fin te encuentro. — Escucho decir al hombre vampiro. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a buscar algo con que lanzarle, pero no había nada a la vista.

Gracias al cielo la presencia de Esme hizo desaparecer al vampiro a la velocidad de la luz. — ¿Todo…? Mierda. — Susurro Esme dejando la bolsa que traía sobre las piernas de Carlisle, encendió el auto deprisa y acelero. Ya cuando se encontraban de nuevo en la carretera desolada, Esme saco su teléfono y marco un numero. — ¿Edward? Si…. — Por más que intento escuchar o siquiera entender lo que decía Esme, fallo en el intento. Hablaba demasiado de rápido. Solo logro identificar que hablaba con Edward y que Alice había visto algo. Ah, y que hacia donde lo llevaba era lo mejor. Que estarían a salvo allí.

« ¡Todo es tan frustrante!» Pensó Carlisle sacando el contenido dentro de la bolsa. Una botella de agua y dos bolsas de papas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto al verla lanzar su teléfono devuelta a su bolsa.

—Nada, solo cambiamos de rumbo. Te llevare a un lugar donde si estarás a salvo. Pronto con nosotros estarán Bella y Alex. —Anuncio mirando fijamente la carretera.

— ¿También lo viste? ¿Quién era él? — Pregunto

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—El vampiro raro, tenía unos ojos rojos bien raros… — Y por arte de magia un dolor insoportable de cabeza comenzó haciéndole chillar de dolor.

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Qué ocurre? —Esme estaciono el auto en la orilla y se volteo hacia el asiento de pasajero. — ¡Habla! —Chillo zarandeándolo con cuidado. — ¡Déjenlo, malditos! —Grito saliendo del auto. Miro hacia todas partes buscando la presencia de algún flujo vampírico, pero no sintió ninguno cerca. —Maldita sea… —Oyó su teléfono sonar y corrió a contestar, era Alice.

— ¿Esme, todo bien? Ya no puedo ver el futuro de Carlisle, te veo a ti sola conduciendo desesperada. ¿Carlisle está bien? — Por contestación se escucho de fondo el aullido de dolor de Carlisle. —Esme, ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé, Alice, no sé. ¿Cómo eso de que pudiste ver el futuro de Carlisle?

—Jasper dice que el escudo pudo haberse debilitado y por eso el regreso del vampiro desconocido. ¿No lo viste? ¿No sabes si es un Vulturi?

—No le vi, Carlisle sí. Y ahora esta gritando de dolor, no sé qué hacer, Alice… —Sollozo viendo como Carlisle comenzaba a patear el suelo del auto.

—Ve junto a él, puede lastimarse, Bella y Alex estarán lo más pronto junto a ustedes. —Esme asintió y colgó, adentro el artefacto electrónico en su pantalón y corrió hacia la puerta del pasajero, abriéndola y cargando a Carlisle fuera del auto, acostándolo en la parte trasera.

—Calma, amor, vamos, debes calmarte. —Susurro amorosamente acariciando la frente de Carlisle.

—Esme…. ¡Esme, ayúdame! No, no… ¡No los toques! Hare lo que quieras, pero déjalos en paz… Aro. Adiós, Esme. Te amo… —Susurro antes de callar y quedarse inmóvil.

— ¿Carlisle? ¡Carlisle! —Chillo asustada. No fue hasta que se calmo que escucho el lento latir del corazón de su amado. —Gracias, gracias Dios. —Susurro besando repetidas veces el rostro de Carlisle. Lo dejo recostado en el asiento trasero y se movió a seguir conduciendo. Mientras más rápido llegara, sería mejor.

—Esme… —La voz de Bella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Detuvo el auto, dejando que Bella subiese a él. — ¿Y Alex? —Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle por el retrovisor.

—Prefirió ir primero al lugar, debía hablar con alguien, o algo así. ¿Esta Mejor? —Murmuro volteándose observando el rostro pacifico del rubio.

—Gracias a Dios... Dijo algo extraño, era como si el Carlisle que conocemos volviera.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto mirándola confundida.

—No sé, al parecer peleaba con Aro.

— ¿Con Aro? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Ni idea, tal vez lo que nos dijo Alex no sea tan falso después de todo.

—Eso significa… que este si es nuestro Carlisle. —Comento sonriente Bella.

—Al parecer…

— ¿Y no te hace feliz eso?

—Claro que sí, pero puede que sea el mismo, pero no es el Carlisle del que me enamore.

—Entiendo, si Edward volviera siendo otro, no sabría que hacer.

Pasaron las horas en donde el sol se oculto dándole paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Ambas mujeres no despegaron ojo del humano pasajero, que tan importante era para ellas. Fue un alivio cuando observaron las luces de la humilde casa encendidas y la moto de Alexander estacionada en la entrada.

—Hasta que llegan, mujeres de mi vida. —Saludo Alexander desde la puerta.

—Conduje lo mas rápido que pude, habían autos cercas y no quería levantar sospechas, además que traía a Carlisle con nosotras. — Contesto Esme, yendo directamente hacia la parte trasera del auto, abriendo la puerta e intentar cargar a Carlisle, siendo interrumpida por Alexander.

—No, Esme, hay humanos cerca. Pueden verte y no quiero verles las caras a los Vulturis. Mejor yo lo llevo. —Susurro sonriendo.

Saco a Carlisle sin dificultad del auto, llevándolo hacia dentro de la casa. — ¿Alice no ha llamado? —Pregunto Bella entrando tras él.

—No, pero Rose sí. Viene de camino con Alice y Nessie. —Contesto este dejando al rubio Cullen sobre el sillón más cercano y cómodo.

— ¿Viene Nessie? Dije que no la trajeran… —Se quejo Bella.

—Cariño, tranquila. Sera mejor que este con nosotras, así le podemos explicar con detalles. ¿O ya o hicieron?

—No, no quiso oírnos. Dice que le habíamos engañando y muchas cosas más, y se encerró con Jacob en su habitación.

—Pobre de Nessie… —Susurro cariñosamente Esme.

—Alguien explíqueme porque hay dos humanos ahí afuera viendo el auto como si fuese la gran cosa. —Hablo Rosalie entrando por la puerta, seguida por Alice y una dormida Nessie.

—Llego Rose… —Murmuro bromeando Alexander, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tú cállate, que te fuiste sin avisar. —Señalo la rubia Hale.

—Bajen la voz, Carlisle y Nessie duermen. —Regano Esme ayudando a Rosalie con Nessie, por las apariencias. — Recuerda que mientras más humanos cerca, más alejados se mantendrán los Vulturis. A Aro no le gusta quebrantar sus propias reglas. —Contesto asomándose por la puerta y justo ahí seguían dos humanos viendo hacia la casa.

—No piensas salir a saludar, ¿O sí? —Dijo Rosalie mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué si? —Pregunto desafiante Rosalie.

— ¡Rose! —Chillo Alice.

—No, Esme, lo siento. Es que todo esto me tiene indecisa. No sé qué me pasa. Tenemos a Carlisle mal, no sabemos que le pasa, tengo a mi osito lejos, Nessie está mal. ¡Todo esta mal! —Chillo sollozando.

—Alex, sal a espantar a los humanos. Ven, cariño. —Rose corrió a los brazos de su madre y sollozo en ellos.

Bella sonrió junto a Alice, Rose al fin expresaba sus sentimientos. Últimamente, desde la llegada de Carlisle, que Rosalie había privado a toda la familia de sus hermosos y sinceros sentimientos. Siempre con su ceno fruncido y sonreía pocas veces. Todo se había acumulado en la rubia y había estallado, ya era tiempo…

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a cazar? —Hablo Alex entrando de vuelta.

—Sí, vayan a alimentarse. Yo me quedo con Carl y Nessie. —Dijo Esme sonriente.

— ¿Segura? Mejor se queda contigo Bella o yo… —Ofreció Alice.

—No, vayan todos. Yo puedo con ellos.

—Vamos, entonces. Cazaremos cerca, cualquier cosa pega un grito y estaremos aquí. —Alex dijo antes de salir tras las chicas.

—No creo que sea necesario, cariño. — Susurro Esme cargando a Nessie hasta la única habitación de la pequeña casita que había conseguido Alice para mantenerles a salvo. —Dulces sueños, mi niña. —Beso los cabellos sueltos de su nieta y salió haciendo el mínimo ruido, evitando que el oído de la semivampiro lo captara.

— ¿Esme? —Escucho en un susurro la voz de Carlisle.

— ¿Si? —Camino unos pasos y ya se encontraba frente a un levantado y desorientado Carlisle. — ¿Qué haces levantado? Vuelve a sentarte. —Ordeno maternalmente, sentándose junto a él.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde…? —Interrumpió sus interrogantes el suave toque en la puerta.

—Vengo ya. —Anuncio Esme caminando hacia la puerta.

—Buenas, mi abuela desea… ¿Carlisle? ¡Carlisle! —Chillo la chica dejando caer el pastel que traía en manos al suelo. — ¡Estás vivo, Carl! ¡Estas vivo! —Susurro llorando.


End file.
